Young Justice  Panthra
by A. A. Silver-Staff
Summary: Follow Faye as she joins The Team and goes through the wonders of crime-fighting and high school. Watch as she learns double hand springs and the horrors of love triangles. Will she find love in a hero or in a sort-of villain?
1. Author's Note

This is my story about my OC, Faye Evans. She is a prodigy of Batman alongside Robin. This story follows directly with the TV Show Young Justice. I am stating here that everything in this story belongs to DC except for my OC and a few others things. This disclaimer is for all future chapters of my story. Also, this is my first story, so CONSTRUCTIVE (not mean) criticism is much appreciated.

~Lavender Lightning


	2. Chapter One

Catwoman crouched on the ledge of the building, staring down at the busy streets of Gotham. She looked up at the moon, partially covered by clouds and sighed. She was sure he would come, but when he would come was another matter entirely. She didn't need genius level detective skills to know that he would come when he had time. Still, though, she was getting very impatient. She drummed her sharp nails on the ledge just as she heard the very faint rustle of a cloak and smirked.

"You wanted to see me?"

Catwoman turned with a smile on her face. "Batman, it's been too long! Sorry, but I don't have a lot of time to talk. Let's just get on with why I called you here. I understand that you are part of something called the Justice League?"

The white slits serving as Batman's eyes narrowed. He didn't seem too surprised she knew, however. It was all over the news. "Anyway, I have a favor to ask."

"What is it?" Batman asked suspiciously.

"I want my prodigy to be taken under your wing so she can get in."

The only sound for a long while was the sound of cars far below on the bright streets of Gotham. Catwoman could just see the gears turning in Batman's head. He didn't know she had a prodigy, or why she would want her to follow the side of justice rather than thievery. "And why should I do that, Selina?" He reverted to her name, too curious now to worry about her criminal name.

Selina looked down at the streets, her eyes sad. "While she is every bit as stealthy, beautiful, agile, strong, and intelligent as I am, I know for a fact she doesn't see my trade as I do. She sees things in it that are what you see. That it's wrong and I should stop. But she's never asked me to because she knows what I'll say. I've never made her come with me on thieving trips, mainly because she's so young, and I can tell she's glad for it. I don't want her to grow up learning what I've taught her and having nothing else to do with it besides do what I do. I can tell that isn't what she wants." Selina turned to face Batman. "I asked her what she thought of going to the Justice League. She asked for a few days to think it over and gave me her answer tonight, just before I left." Selina stopped speaking.

"What did she say?" Batman asked, knowing she wouldn't talk until he asked.

A sad smile touched her lips. "She said she would stay with me." Selina looked at Batman now. "She told me she has no desire to do what I do, but she felt like she was indebted to me and that to leave me would be like dishonoring herself. She told me that even if I decided to steal the president, she would stay with me." Selina paused. "I know that she does feel that way, but I also know that she wants to join you so badly it hurts her deep inside. She wants a feeling of usefulness. She wants something _good _to fight for. Something I won't be able to give her." Selina's voice held such sadness before she put on a mask, her face lighting up with false cheer. "So, what do you say? Will you take her?"

Batman looked at Catwoman, running everything through his mind. Finally, after five minutes, he said, "I'll have to ask her. She is right over there, you know."

"Oh, I do," said Selina with a smile. "I brought her with me. I was just waiting to see if she'd come out on her own." Selina turned to the large vent behind her and watched the black form peek around the corner. The black mass paused for a moment before stepping into the moonlight. "Batman, meet Faye."

The girl, Faye, looked no older than four. Her thick, wavy hair was short and black, shining in the moonlight to stop above her shoulders. She was built thin and light with long.

Faye looked at Batman then at Selina. "I'm sorry for not coming out, Lina."

Selina waved it off. "It's fine, Faye. Please, meet my friend Batman."

Faye looked at Batman and smiled. "Lina's told me allabout you!" Batman glanced at Catwoman, wondering how much she had told the child. Her eyes gave nothing away. Batman turned back to Faye. He could see confidence and strength in the set of her body.

"Why do you want to join the Justice League, Faye?" Selina prompted. Batman was closely watching as Faye thought.

"Selina is the closest thing I have to a mommy. I know what she does, and I don't like it, but it's not my choice. I just don't think I could steal – Er, I mean borrow things from someone for a living," Faye said, correcting herself when her mentor gave her a sharp glance. "Besides, my parents always taught me that I should respect people and never give up on them." Faye fell silent. She turned her head towards Selina who nodded. "It's alright, Faye. He can know. He won't tell anyone unless you want him to."

The little girl couldn't do it, however, so Selina told the story. "Her parents died last year. They weren't rich, really. Just right in between. Her dad worked as a lawyer and her mom a nurse in the local hospital. Her dad's specialty was defending people who he thought weren't guilty. Her mother worked in the intensive care unit. They went out to eat one Panthra at a fancy restaurant to celebrate something. After dinner, her dad had had them take a short cut through an alley at the back of the restaurant. He went around to pick up the car while they waited.

"There was a man with a gun, demanding that her mom give him her new earrings. Her dad had bought her mom some new diamond earrings for her birthday. She mom handed them over, noticing how ragged he looked. Bone skinny. She asked the man if he needed help." Faye was looking down. Her lips trembled. Selina continued. "Her dad pulled into the end of the alley. He freaked out and ran out of the car, shouting their names. The mugger freaked out and shot her mom. Her dad charged the man and tried to wrestle the gun from his hands. The gun went off and her dad was on the ground. The mugger ran off. I found her later and adopted her."

Faye looked at her mentor. "Are you sure that we can trust him?"

"Oh, definitely," Catwoman said with a broad grin. "He'll take very good care of you, or he'll have me to deal with." Faye glanced between her mentor and Batman, knowing something was going on there. "Besides, if nothing else, Panthra is a natural sleeping pill!" Catwoman added cheerfully. Batman glanced at her. "Oh, that's right! See, Faye here can put people to sleep. She can control their dreams too. She's helped me go to sleep so many times!"

"You can control someone's dreams?" Batman asked, thinking of the numerous possibilities that had. "How does it work?"

"It has different methods," Faye said. "Sometimes all I have to do is hum to them or sing and they fall asleep. Other times, when I'm using it on someone that I don't care for, it comes out in a glittery pile of dust from my fingers. I've cried the dust before, too, but it's thicker then. But that's only happened once before. When my dad was dieing."

"And controlling their dreams?"

Faye messed with her fingers. "I've only ever done that on nightmares for Lina. I've never forced her to dream anything. I just. . . change them so she's not as scared." Faye sounded nervous all of a sudden. "But, sometimes I can't control it and I go into their dreams on accident. But I'm working on it! I kind of just fall asleep because I've never purposefully entered her dreams. It's like I can sense it. I can feel the dark on it and I'm sort of pulled to it. I just sort of will the dream to do as I say." Faye added with a grin, "I've gotten a lot better at it."

By the time Batman and Catwoman were done talking, Faye was falling asleep because she was so bored. They had sent her away so they could talk privately over an hour ago. She began to drum her fingers on the cement roof, idly scratching patterns in the grey dust. She sighed and puffed her bangs out of her eyes. What could they possibly be talking about? Faye glanced over to see Catwoman holding a small computer, showing Batman something on the screen. Faye snorted. Of course. Her practice tapes.

Faye had wondered why Catwoman was filming her training, but she simply said it was for future reference. She had come in and video taped her stretches and her gymnastics routine. Faye's thoughts strayed to a dream of Selina's she had accidentally walked in on. It was Selina and Batman, both wearing their costumes but walking on a beach. The Dark Knight looked out of place set against an orange sunset and crystalline blue waters, but Selina looked so happy that Faye found her lips turning up in a smile. She knew her mentor had a _big _thing for Batman. Looking at him, though, he seemed to cold and serious for Lina's perky personality.

Finally, Batman and Catwoman walked back over, Selina's mouth stretching in a broad grin. Faye hastily stood up. "Well?" she asked, feeling anxious. Batman was quiet for a moment before he spoke. "You can come with me."

"Yes!" Faye laughed, launching herself at a laughing Selina. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You should really be thanking Batman," Selina pointed out, placing her hands on Faye's shoulders to push her back. "After all, he could've said no."

Blushing in a very adorable fashion, Faye walked back over to Batman. He looked down at the little girl as she quickly snatched his gloved hand, squeezing it tightly in her little hands. "Thank you!"

The fact that his face didn't change further proved her point that he didn't like being close to people. Faye didn't mind, though, because she used to have a grandpa who acted all tough on the outside, but he had very nice moments where he was so sweet. "If I'm going to let you stay with me, I'm going to need to know who you are."

Faye nodded and removed her mask, revealing the upper half of her face. Large almond shaped eyes stared up at Batman. They were rimmed with thick, dark lashes and a very pretty color of dark blue with grey flecks. She held out her hand. "Faye Hope Evans." Batman shook her hand politely

Faye glanced at Selina. "So, am I living with him now?"

"You'll be staying with Batman from now on," Selina said. "Next week, you'll be living in his home."

Faye thought for a moment, twisting her fingers some more. She looked at Batman, shy smile on her lips. "If I'm going to be living with you. . . shouldn't I know who you are?" Batman's eyes narrowed. "It's alright if that's a no. I know that your secret identity is important to you. I know that you just met me, too, so it's okay. I'll try to stay out of your way so I don't see anything I'm not supposed to." Faye spoke quickly, trying to assure him that she wouldn't be a nuisance to him.

"We'll see how everything goes." said Batman. Faye smiled. This was as best as she'd hoped for, after all.

Faye went to put her mask back on, slipping it over her eyes and sighing in relief. For some reason, with it on, she felt so much more confident. She looked at Selina. "Could I talk to you for a second? Alone?"

"Sure, kid," Selina said, putting a hand on Faye's shoulder and leading her away before turning to look at her. Batman watched the girl whose past was so like his own. He saw the determined look in her eye and recognized it as something within himself. Sure, she may want to do good for the world. But Batman knew that more than anything, she wanted to avenge her parent's deaths. He knew that the pain of losing them would stab her for years and years to come. That she would always have it hanging over her head. He knew how she had felt. Helpless. Useless. She had watched, horrified as her parents died before her and she couldn't do anything. Batman knew by just looking at her that she never wanted to feel helpless again. And she was so young – barely four years old! And yet she seemed so grown up. Again, Batman was reminded of himself. He had been forced to grow up when he was young as well.

"Ah, come on, kid," Selina laughed. "I'll still be able to see you! It's not like I'm running out on you!" Selina brushed the hair off Faye's forehead. "Unless there is something else. . . .?"

Faye looked down. "I feel like I'm leaving you. Like I'll never see you again."

Selina smiled and felt tears prick at the back of her eyes as she pulled the girl to her, hugging her close. "I will never leave you, got that?" Selina whispered fiercely "Never. I'll always have you and you'll always have me. We're a team." Faye nodded. "Sneak out anytime you wanna come see me," Selina said. "Just try not to sneak out unless absolutely necessary. Batman's being very generous here." Faye nodded her understanding and smiled up at her mom.


	3. Chapter Two

Months later, Faye sat in the lavish living room of Wayne Mansion. It was a very big house and everything was richly decorated and looked expensive. She didn't have very much to do, since she didn't have anyone to play with. But that was okay. She was used to that. She smiled when she thought of Isis, the cat that Selina had given to her before she left. It was a little fuzzy black kitten with white mittens and a white muzzle and stomach. The tip of her tail was also white. Isis was loving at kind and gentle. She was a perfect little lady – until the night Batman found the little black cat curled up on his pillow.

Faye had been getting ready for bed and was looking around for Isis, hoping that she hadn't wandered off too far. She was looking under her bed when she heard the door open. She turned around to see Bruce in his pajamas, holding out a black fuzzy kitten by the scruff of her neck. She was meowing happily, though Faye thought it looked like an uncomfortable position. She laughed nervously and apologized, rushing up to get the cat from him. She rattled on, saying she didn't know how she got up there, or why she went to his room until Batman told her to go to sleep and left. Face blushing, Faye complied.

Faye flopped back on the couch and looked up at the chandelier above her. Bruce said that he was going to be gone for awhile. Faye pursed her lips and sat up, deciding she would walk around to find Alfred. Maybe she could help him. Faye hopped up and began to walk around the mansion, looking through the rooms trying to find Alfred. She was walking around when she realized she had no idea where she was. The place was just too big for a four year old girl to successfully memorize. Faye opted for pushing open random doors and looking for something familiar inside. Somehow, Faye ended up outside. Looking around in confusion, she decided to walk around the house to find the front door.

On her way around, Faye saw Alfred tending to some flowers. Excited to have finally found the old butler, Faye ran up to him. Alfred had bought many clothes for Faye, most of them little dresses that he deemed acceptable for a four year old girl. Each morning, Alfred would wake up Faye and set out her clothes. She would dress and then Alfred would put a clip in her hair to keep the right side of her short hair pushed back. He had dressed Faye in a light blue dress with purple butterflies going around the bottom. "Freddie!"

Alfred looked up from flowers to see the little girl running towards him. He smiled at her. "Good morning, Mistress Faye. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Alfred, can you play with me?" Faye looked up at the old butler, hands behind her back and endearing smile on her cherubic face.

"I'm sorry to say that I don't have time to play right now," said the butler. Faye's face fell in disappointment. "Oh, okay."

"Would you like to help with the roses?" Alfred asked, knowing of her love of the garden. The little girl's face immediately brightened and she nodded enthusiastically. She looked at the roses. "Freddie, why are these roses blue?"

"I made them," his voice professional as he looked at them proudly. "I call them the Pennyworth Blue."

"They're so pretty," Faye said in an awed voice, tracing the vibrant blue roses with her fingers. "Like little blue stars!"

"Would you like one, Mistress Faye?" Alfred asked, seeing how the little girl's eyes sparkled when she looked at them.

Faye shook her head. "No, thank you, Freddie. If I take one, then it won't stay this way long. I'll just look at them." She smiled up at Alfred.

Faye helped Alfred pull the weeds from the bushes for the afternoon. She rattled on about anything that crossed her mind as children often do. She wasn't as shy as she usually was when she was with Alfred. On the mansion estate, he was really her one friend, someone to talk. Faye smiled when she heard a car pull into the gates of Wayne Manor. "He's back!" she cheered, standing from the dirt and running towards the front gates. When the gates came into view, Faye saw Bruce getting out of his car. "Bruce!"

He turned to see Faye running towards him, eyes sparkling. Her knees were dirty, as were her hands. He smiled down at the little girl. "Hello, Faye."

"You were gone a long time," Faye said, her face shining with happiness.

"I was only gone for an hour," Bruce said, looking down at the beaming child, unsure how to speak to her. He saw Alfred walking towards him, taking off some gardening gloves. "Did you help Alfred in the gardens? Is that how your hands got so dirty?"

"Yep! He showed me his pretty roses and I helped him pull the weeds out of the ground," Faye seemed so proud of herself that Bruce couldn't help but smile. "Alfred, would you mind making some lunch?"

"Of course, Master Bruce," said Alfred, bowing to Bruce before walking towards the mansion. Bruce looked down at Faye, wondering what to do now.

"Bruce?" Faye said, looking up at him with a slight frown. "Do you like me?"

The man blinked as he looked into the little's girl sincere and confused eyes. In the months she had been with him, Bruce felt himself lightening up. He felt happier. Faye was always happy and a little bundle of joy. She seemed to calm him when he was upset and make him happier when he was stressed. She never asked much of him. She would ask him if he would play with her sometimes, little games of hide and seek that he would let her win. He felt his heart soften to the little girl, but at the same time, he didn't know if it was safe to become so close to her.

Her innocence made him feel lighter. She had watched her parents get shot when she was only four years old. Maybe her innocence of everything at her age made it easier for her. Or maybe she just didn't let anyone see it.

"Of course I like you, Faye," Bruce said, smiling down at her as they walked towards the mansion. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "It's just nice to know."

That night, Alfred went into Faye's room to read her a bedtime story. Faye's room was a vibrant splash of blues, purples, and greens. The room seemed to reflect her happy yet calming personality. He pushed open the door to see the little girl in her white nightgown, laying on her floor and coloring something on a piece of paper. She looked up when she heard the door open and smiled in excitement when she saw it was Alfred. "Freddie! Look!" She stood and picked up the paper, dropping a blue crayon to the floor. "Freddie, it's your flower!"

Alfred looked down at the drawing. It was fairly good for a four year old. Faye was smiling proudly up at him. "That's very good, Mistress Faye. But I'm afraid it's time for bed. Shall I put this with the others?"

"Yes, please." Faye handed him the paper and crawled up onto her bed. Alfred walked over to a large billboard on a wall covered in pictures drawn by Faye. He tacked it up beside a picture of another flower and walked back over to the bed. "What story shall it be tonight, Mistress Faye?"

Faye looked down at her fingers as she sat in the bed, looking so small. "Freddie? Would you be upset if someone else reads me a story?"

"Of course not," Alfred said, knowing immediately who she was talking about. "But who, may I ask, do you want to read to you?"

"Can. . . Can Bruce read to me?" Faye looked up at Alfred, worried she was hurting his feelings.

"I'm sure that he can," Alfred said with a nod. "I will be back in a moment."

Alfred couldn't help the smirk on his lips as he walked into the kitchen where Bruce sat with a cup of hot chocolate. He was in a pair of comfortable looking pair of black slacks and a wife beater. "Good evening, Master Bruce," said the butler. "Not going out on patrol tonight, sir?"

"I'm going in about an hour," Bruce said, lifting his mug of hot chocolate to his mouth.

"Very good, sir, then you'll have to time read to Mistress Faye."

Surprised, Bruce swallowed too much of the steaming liquid, scalding his throat as he coughed, setting the cup down so hard the hot chocolate sloshes out and scalded his hand. Growling and cursing to himself, Bruce went over to the sink and rinsed his hand in cold water. "Did you hear me, sir?"

"Yes, I heard you, Alfred." Bruce picked up a towel and dried his hands. "I thought you read to Faye?"

"Well, I usually do, sir, but tonight she asked specifically for you." Alfred looked at Bruce, remembering when he had once been a small child. "She wants to make a connection with you, Master Bruce. Do not push her away."

Bruce looked at Alfred, his face hesitant. "Alfred, I don't –"

"Master Bruce. She's waiting."

Bruce looked at Alfred then sighed, picking up his mug of hot chocolate on his way out of the kitchen. For some reason, Bruce felt nervous as he walked towards Faye's room. When he saw the door cracked and a dim light inside, he felt unsure of himself for the first time in years. Nevertheless, Bruce pushed open the door and walked in.

Faye was under the blankets, her eyes closed and face peaceful. She must have thought he wasn't coming so she'd gone to bed. Bruce walked up to her bed, feeling guilty. He shouldn't have been so worried. It wouldn't have been that hard – just read her a story so she could fall asleep. What was so bad about that? He sat down on her bed and brushed her hair from her face, lifting a corner of his mouth in a smile. He stopped at the door when he heard a small voice coming from behind him.

"I didn't think you were coming."

He turned to see Faye, her eyes half open and clouded with sleep. He walked back towards her, sitting back down on the bed beside her as rolled over onto her back to look at him. "I just took a little too long, huh?" He sat his hot chocolate on her nightstand. "But I'm here now."

Faye smiled. "Yeah. Thanks." She blinked up at him. "What are you going to read to me?"

Bruce blinked and looked on the floor. The corner of a book was peaking out from under her bed and he picked it up. Looking at the title, he read, _East of the Sun_. He shrugged. He opened the book and began to read.

The story told of a beautiful girl who was taken away from her family to live with a bear. She didn't want to go, but the bear promised riches and food for her starving family. So she went with him. He took her to live in his home, a beautiful gold and silver castle. The bear came to talk to her every night until one night she found that where she was expecting a paw, she felt a human hand instead. So she lit a candle and found that instead of a bear, she saw a handsome prince. He awoke when hot candle wax dripped onto his fur coat. He told her that he was under a curse, and that if a girl were to fall in love with him he would be free. His curse turned him into a bear, and since the girl had seen him as a man, he would be forced to marry the ugly troll's daughter, who was just as cruel, mean, and unattractive. The girl cried until her tears dried. When she had finally scrubbed her eyes, she found herself alone, no prince and no castle.

And so she traveled East of the Sun and Weest of the moon. She encountered many trials but finally found her way. After striking a bargain with the troll princess, the girl was able to meet with her prince. On his wedding day, the prince brought out the fur coat and said he would marry any girl who could scrub it clean. The troll princess tried, but only made it worse until the once white fur was black. However, when the girl scrubbed at the fur, the black was washed free and the fur was white again. And so the girl married her prince and they lived together forever.

By the time he had finished the story, Faye's eyes were closed, her breathing steady and even. He smiled and shut the book, putting it back under her bed. He brushed her hair out of her face again and pulled the covers up higher around her. As he stood up, he heard Faye mumble, "I love you, daddy."

Bruce froze, looking down at her. But she was asleep again. He just smiled and shook his head, bending down to kiss her temple. For some reason, it felt natural. Right. He left, pondering this feeling.

It was Faye's first day of first grade. The girl fidgeted nervously at the breakfast table as Alfred tried to encourage her to eat. "You have a big day, Mistress Faye."

"Alfred, where is Bruce?" She asked, ignoring his comment about how important the day was.

"He had to leave early for work."

The knot in her stomach seemed to tighten even more. Ten minutes later, when Faye only taken a few bites from her breakfast, Alfred finally said, "Hurry or you'll make Master Bruce wait."

_He's coming back_, Faye thought happily, scarfing down her breakfast just as a car pulled up in front of the mansion. "Goodbye, Alfred!" Faye called as she ran out the door. She got into the car with Bruce, buckling her seatbelt as she said, "You didn't have to come, you know." They both knew she had hoped he would, though. And they also both knew how relieved she felt when he pulled up the drive.

"Doesn't matter," Bruce said as he pulled out of the driveway. "I wanted to."

Even with Bruce with her, Faye felt nervous. Would she find any friends? Would the kids at school like her? Would she be smart enough? Bruce could see her face in the mirror. He just kept driving, and when he pulled up to the school, he said, "Come on, Faye, you'll be fine."

Faye looked up at him with her dark blue eyes. "Can't I just go home? Alfred can teach me things. I don't wanna go, daddy!"

She lunged at him, wrapping her arms as far around his broad chest as she could. He sighed and closed his arms around her small form. "We all have to go to school, Faye. I did. It wasn't so bad. I know that you've seen scarier things in your dreams than what's through those doors."

"But that's just it," Faye shook her head. "I know that in the dreams you'll always be able to protect me. But you won't be here with me when I go in there!"

Bruce stroked her hair. "Come on, Faye. I'll be back to pick you up after school. I promise." He thought for a moment. "And, if you go to school, we'll go out for ice cream."

Faye perked up at this. "Really? You promise?" She wiped her eyes as she sat back.

"Pinkie swear," He said, holding out his pinkie as she twined hers with his.

"Love you, Bruce!" She said, kissing his cheek before getting out of the car and walking through the doors.

As Bruce drove away, he wondered why he had missed her calling him her dad.

Faye carefully opened one eye, listening. She couldn't hear anyone moving downstairs and she knew Alfred would be in bed. She glanced at the little clock on her nightstand. It read a few minutes past midnight. Carefully, Faye crept towards the door, softly opening it and looking around in the hallway. She didn't see anyone. Bruce's door was shut tight, so Faye carefully moved down the hall, avoiding the creaky floor boards. She began to go down the steps, slipping down the banister when too many creaky stairs came one after another. Once down, she went into the dark kitchen and opened the freezer, pulling out the treasure – triple chocolate fudge ice cream. She stood on one of the stools by the bar so she could sit on the bar, carefully opening the silverware drawer to get out a spoon.

She winced when she heard the silverware shift around in a noisy fashion that almost felt painful to her ears. She stopped and listened. Nothing. Relieved, she dug her spoon into the chocolate goodness and put it in her mouth.

The light flicked on and she froze, spoon still in her mouth. She looked up to see Bruce standing in the doorway, arms crossed and smiling. "Good job. I wouldn't have heard you if you hadn't gotten into the silverware drawer." He walked towards her, and Faye began to wonder if she would be in trouble. She pulled the spoon out of her mouth, nervous as she gazed up at him. "Next time, bring your own tools." He pulled out a spoon as well and scooped up some of the ice cream, taking a bite. Smiling happily, Faye dug in.

Faye stood with Bruce in the pouring rain under his big black umbrella. Her black coat felt constricting as she looked at the eight year old boy standing in front of two graves. She looked up at Bruce, who was looking at the boy with sadness in his eyes. Faye felt like she should do something, and standing there wasn't going to get her anywhere. So she let go of Bruce's hand and walked towards the boy, not really caring too much that she was as wet as a drowned cat. She stood beside the boy, Richard, and reached for his hand. It was cold and wet and numb feeling. Richard gave a start when he felt Faye's warm hand on his and looked at her. She gave him a small smile that said, _I understand what you're going through_. And he squeezed her hand and looked back down at the graves.

Richard Grayson, or as he was preferably called, Dick, had been living in Wayne Manor for months as Batman's adopted son. Dick seemed happier than he had when he first came to Wayne Manor and Faye was glad for it. More so, she was glad that she finally had a friend to play with. Dick told her that people in the circus used to call him Robin, so she adopted the nickname for him, making him feel more at home in the manor. But in return, Dick had to give her a nickname. After a while, he came up with Faerie in honor of her name. Though Faye thought it too girly, she let him have his fun because he was obviously not going to stop.

"Come on, Dick, hurry up!" Laughed an eight year old Faye as she ran across the balance beam, jumping off the other end to roll into a standing position. "You're falling behind!"

They had set up an obstacle course in the gym and were currently running through it. Faye was excited to learn that since Dick grew up in the circus, he loved gymnastics just as much as she did. They practiced together after school and on the weekends, always excited to see who would do better than the other.

Bruce watched the two run around the gym, preforming acrobatic moves that normal eight year old couldn't dream of doing without causing physical injury to themselves.

"Hey, Dick?"

The two kids were laying out in the grass on the lawn of the manor. "What?" Dick asked thickly, as though he were falling asleep.

"Where do you think Bruce goes to at night?" As Faye grew up, she began to forget about Bruce being Batman. After all, she had only seen him once and she had been four at the time. Now, at ten years old, the whole thing seemed like a fuzzy dream. "Dunno," he grumbled as he shifted in the grass. "Can we go back to sleep now?"

"I'm going to find out," Faye informed him as she cushioned her head on his stomach. He grunted when she pressed into his stomach as she situated herself.

"Fine, fine," he sighed, and Faye twisted her head up to look at him. His eyes were closed as he tried to sleep. Faye closed her eyes and fell asleep as well, the warm summer sun melting into her skin like a warm blanket.

At ten, both Dick and Faye had taken martial arts lessons and had the top grades in the class at school. Batman had let them come out with him on patrols as Panthra and Robin on the promise that they be careful and keep their grades up. Not like it mattered. If Bruce had had his way, they wouldn't have been going with him at all. But it was either let them go with him and he could keep an eye on them or let them sneak out and be on their own in Gotham. Dick took on the name Robin and Faye took on Panthra. Almost three times a week Bruce would let them come out with him and they loved it. They didn't have any powers to help them out and they managed just fine. They loved swooping across tall buildings and busting a crime.

As they grew up, they started to become more and more involved with Batman's work, even finding out more about the Justice League, a group of adult heroes dedicated to doing good for Earth. Faye began to dream of becoming a member, doing good for people who needed it. So she began to train harder, not wanting anything to get in the way of her dream. Bruce, Faye, and Dick all had this mental connection that let them just anticipate the others next move because they had worked together for so long. It helped a lot with catching thugs in Gotham.

However, when Faye turned twelve she was wounded bad enough for Alfred to keep her in bed for a few days, Bruce began to doubt whether or not he should let her continue with Panthra. Angered, Faye told him that if he took Panthra from her, her whole purpose would be gone. Still, Bruce gave her no answer, saying she might not be strong enough. He got up to leave. Faye, feeling ticked off and defiant, stood from the bed, her legs shaking as they begged to collapse beneath her. She painfully moved towards him, gritting her teeth with the effort. Finally, when she reached him, her hand clawing the sleeve of his shirt. "I might not be as strong as you," she growled out. "But I'm just as stubborn." Giving in to her, he allowed her to continue being Panthra.

"Selina!"

Faye threw herself at her mother, wrapping her arms around her tight. "Oh, I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you, too! Now, where's Bruce? I have to make sure he knows that you're leaving." Selina looked over her shoulder and Faye knew that she was looking for Bruce.

"He's in the gym with Dick," Faye said, gesturing to her gymanstics attire and her hair in a ponytail. "We were training."

"Ah, I see," Selina said with a dazzling smile. "Well, we'll just pop in quick so we don't disturb the lesson for too long."

As they walked through the mansion, Faye chattered on about what all she had been up to and how school was going and how she made a new friend named Barbara Gordon. Selina laughed and smile in all the right places, realizing how much she missed the girl after only a few months of not seeing her. Finally, Faye pushed open the doors to the gym and walked inside, calling, "Bruce! Selina's here!"

Bruce was sparring with Dick in the middle of the room. He turned to look at them and Faye realized he had removed his shirt. He looked really stinky to Faye, but when she looked up at Selina, it was like in her eyes he was the God Apollo in all his radiant glory.

Bruce walked up to them, wiping his face with a towel. "So you'll be going now?"

Faye nodded. "Yeah. Selina said that I'd be back in a few days." Faye smiled up at him.

Bruce smiled back at her, ruffling her hair. "Stay as long as you need to, kid." He knelt down and hugged her. "Have fun." He looked up at Selina. "Not _too _much fun, Selina."

Silna's lips curled. "Of _course _not, Bruce."

This did little to calm Bruce, though, and lifted his hand to wave goodbye to Faye as she grinned at him through the window of Selina's car.


	4. Chapter Three

~Okay, so I wasn't going to update for another few days, but I decided to go ahead and post another one, just for the heck of it. I'd like to thank Jess906 for being the FIRST TO REVIEW MY FIRST STORY! You deserve cookies! Too bad digital cookies don't taste as good as the real thing. . . :)

Enjoy!

_~July 4th~_

This was it. It was 'The Day.' Faye nervously pulled on her Panthra uniform. Selina had made it especially for her, saying that on 'The Day' she could wear it, but no sooner. It had been given to her as an early fourteenth birthday present, which would be in a few months. She had been using a simple black catsuit before 'The Day'. Now, in excitement, Faye opened the box she had been forbidden to open, eager to see it. She put it on and looked at herself in the mirror.

A cat mask covered her eyes and cheekbones. It was black and simple but it didn't cover the eyes like Robin's and Batman's. Instead, there were some boxes of colored contacts. Peering at the label, Faye saw that if she put them on her eyes would be bright gold. A dark purple cape was loose around her neck with a hood that fell to her hips. The top was a leather corset with dark purple over the breast and rimmed with black leather. The leather was cut to reveal her ribs and her bare back down to her hips, the corset held up by a thick strip of leather in the back. Dark purple stones were on a small portion of the chest area, a bigger upside down triangle in the middle.

A black armlet with dark purple stones was on her upper arms. The top went down to form a sort of front only leather loincloth that went to the middle of her calf. Dark purple leggings covered her legs down to the black boots with the two-inch heel. On her arms were black tech gloves. When she pushed a hatch, a holographic computer came out and a dark purple keyboard softly illuminated. Flexing her fingers, Faye found that dark purple claws came from the fingers of the gloves and after flexing her toes found that claws came out of the toe of the boots as well. Faye grinned. _Thanks, mom._

Of course they had their setback. Mr. Freeze attacking a park. Batman said that they could take care of it and be in Washington in time.

So they quickly went to the park where they saw Freeze with a freeze gun. Panthra already saw families frozen solid in blocks of ice. Robin slipped into the bushes while Panthra crouched behind one of the blue ice figures. When Robin was in place, Panthra carefully took out a Batarang and hurled it at Freeze, stopping him mid-sentance and making him turn, saying, "Batman. I was wondering when—"

But he didn't see a bat. Only heard an echoing laugh of a boy as he looked around for the source. Panthra grinned when Robin planted his feet on the glass dome of Freeze's head, sending him to the ground. She ran out from behind the ice figure and towards Freeze's gun that he was reaching for. Panthra dug to claws coming out of the boots into the grass and shoved herself forward, snatching up the gun before he could get his hands on it. She stood beside Robin, gun resting on her shoulder as she grinned at him. "Oh. Boy Wonder and little bird. Batman sent you to take care of me?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Panthra said, bouncing on her toes.

"Can we hurry this up? We have to go," Robin said in a hurried fashion.

"Kids these days," Freeze said slowly as he stood, grabbing a freeze gun at his hip. "Always in a rush. I prefer to freeze these moments. Forever." He aimed the gun with a sick smile on his face.

"Wasn't talking to you," Panthra taunted with a smirk.

Freeze turned around in time to see a black form blot out the sun and suckerpunch him, shattering the glass around his head.

They met Aquaman and Green Arrow with their prodigees, Aqualad, and Speedy at the Hall of Justice. Of course The Flash was late with his own prodigy, Kid Flash. No amount of super speed could stop The Flash from cracking jokes and making fun of a villain.

Looking at it, Panthra couldn't help but feel an immense wave of pride. She had worked for this for so long. She had trained every day, gone out on nightly patrols, and stayed up late into the morning to finish homework for scholl the next day. She knew that Robin felt the same, glad that she would know someone going into it.

Batman placed his hands on Robin and Panthra's shoulders and smiled down at them, something rare in his Batman personna. "Today's the day." His deep, gravelly voicee calmed the excited knot in Panthra's stomach.

"Welcome to the Hall of Justice," Green Arrow said as they gazed in front of them at the building that they had been dreaming about for as long as they were heroes. "Headquarters of the Justice League," Aquaman added.

"Man!" Panthra turned to see a blur of red and another of red and yellow skid to a stop behind them. Flash and Kid Flash. "I knew we'd be the last ones here!" Flash just smiled, as though he had been late on purpose.

Ropes had been placed to keep civilians away from the doors into the Hall of Justice, but people had their cameras out taking pictures of the event. Panthra walked towards the Hall of Justice, wishing she had super speed like Kid Flash so she could get inside faster.

"Is that Batman?"

"I see Flash and Flash Junior!" Panthra noticied Kid Flash grit his teeth slightly before forgetting it when he noticed how close they were to the doors.

"Isn't his name Speedy?"

"No, Speedy is Green Arrow's sidekick."  
>"Well that doesn't make any sense."<p>

"Ready to see the Inner Sanctum?" Green Arrow asked Speedy, whose face was practically glowing with excitement. "Born that way," answered Speedy, his pride evident in his voice.

"I'm glad we're all here," said Aqualad.

"Have all five sidekicks ever been in the same place at the same time?" Kid Flash asked, grinning.

"Don't call us sidekicks," Speedy growled, his temper suddenly turning sour. "Not after today."

"Sorry," said Kid Flash, confused at his sudden change in attitude. "First time at the Hall. I'm a little overwhelmed."

"You're overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed. Why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?" Robin asked, his voice sounding childishly peeved off. Panthra shook her head at him with a tiny smiling playing at her lips. "Maybe because most men are never truly ever in that in between stage of whelm-ness." Panthra snickered at Robin's exasperated look.

But when they walked through the doors, Robin's eyes went wide through his domino mask. "Oh. Maybe that's why."

In front of them were gigantic bronze statues of the seven founding members of the Justice League – Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Aquaman, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, and Flash. They stood tall and powerful, displaying everything they'd done for mankind. Beneath the platform they were on, a door slid open to reveal Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado.

"Robin, Panthra, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash – Welcome." He turned and led them into the hallway he had come from. "You now have unlimited access to the gym, our fully stock galley, and, of course, our library."

_Panthra_

"Make yourselves at home," Flash said, spreading his arms wide to show that we could sit anywhere. Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash took the chairs, so I sat on the floor between Robin and Kid Flash while Speedy put his hands on his hips, refusing to take a seat on the floor. I looked around, grinning. I couldn't help but feel excited. This was my first step into becoming a League member, something i'd been dreaming about since before I could remember. Sure, the uniform Selina had made for me was a little revealing, but I was glad she had bought it for me. I missed her a lot, my only connection to her being my cat Isis. I still visited her sometimes, but not as often as I wanted. I noticied Speedy watching Batman, Aquaman, Green Arrow, Red Tornado, and Martian Manhunter conversing a ways from us, their voices low.

"We need to discuss the coincidence of four ice villains attacking on the same day," Batman said, making the others look at them as well. "We shouldn't be long."  
>They all turned and allowed themselves to be scanned for identifaction. A door that read 'JUSTICE LEAGUE MEMBERS ONLY' opened.<p>

"That's it?"

Speedy's furious voice broke thorugh the air around us as we turne to look at him, standing livid, his face furious. "You promised us a real look inside, not some glorified back stage pass!" He crossed his arms, and I glaned up at Batman. His face didn't give anything away, but I knew he was getting only slightly annoyed with Speedy's childish temper. They had told us a tour was the first step, right? We knew that. What did he think this was? We toured the HQ!

"It's a first step," Aquaman said calmly. "You've been granted access few others get."

"Oh, really?" said Speedy, pointing up to an observation room where civilians were taking pictures thorugh a glass window, looking down at us. "Who cares which side of the glass we're on?"

"Roy, you just need to be patient," Green Arrow said, stepping towards his sidekick.

"What I _need _is respect!" Speedy spat, turning to look at us. "They're treating us like kids – Worse, **sidekicks**." His voice held so much venom I was surprised he wasn't turning green. We all looked at each other. Batman had never treated me or Robin as a kid. He always viewed as his partners, telling us everything. He'd never kept secrets from us before. "We deserve better than this." When none of us spoke, only glancing at each other then back at him, he was surprised. His voice flat now, he said, "You're kidding, right? You're playing their game? Why? Because you think they play fair? Today was suppoed to be **The Day**!" He brought his fist to his hand. "Step one of becoming full fledged memebrs of the League!"

"Well, sure," Kid Flash said, glancing at robin before continuing, unsure. "But I thought a tour of the HQ was step one."

"Except the Hall isn't the League's real HQ!"

The adults behind Speedy all looked surprised, their eyes wide. I blinked. What did he mean? Where else could the League's HQ be besides the Hall of Justice? "I'll bet they never told you it's just a flase front for tourists and a pit-stop for catching zeta-beam teleporter tubes to the real thing – an orbitting satelite called the Watchtower!"

I frowned. This didn't make any sense. Batman had never said anything about a Watchtower. I looked at him, but he refused to meet my eyes. It wasn't true, was it? No. Impossible. Batman would never lie to us. . . . Right?

Green Arrow looked back at Batman, who had crossed his arms across his broad chest. "What? I thought we could make an exception." Batman's eyes narrowed, giving him his asnwer. "Or not."

"You are not helping your cause, son. Stand down, or—"

"Or what?" Speedy challenged, anger growing by the minute. "You'll send me to my room? And i'm not your son. I'm not even his." He looked at Green Arrow. "I thought I was his partner. But not anymore." Speedy reached up and grabbed the yellow hat the with red feather in it, throwing it to the ground. Shocked silence filled the room as we stared at Speedy. I was frozen, too surprised to take any form of action. As Speedy walked past us, Speedy said, "Guess they're right about you four." We stood up, staring after him. "You're **not**ready." And then he was gone.

I was in shock. Speedy just **left**. He said we weren't ready. But more importantly than that, Batman – my **dad **– hadn't even told us that The Hall of Justice wasn't the real HQ. Robin and I had always though he told us everything. But did he? He hadn't told us this. Why? Did he think we weren't ready? I knew it was stupid, but I was angry at **Bruce**and not Batman. Bruce was my dad. Batman was my partner. But something flashed through my mind that Speedy had said before he left. **"I'm not even his son. I thought I was his partner."**

My thinking was interupted when Superman came on over the large computer monitor. A dull alarm was sounding as we turned to look at the Man of Steel. "Superman to Justice League," he said, and I guessed that the **Watchtower**was just sending a video feed to all monitors hooked up to their channel. "There's been an explosion at Project CADMUS. It's on fire."

Batman walked up to the monitor. "I've had my suspicions about CADMUS," he mused quietly to himself. "This may present the perfect oppourtunity to—"

"Zatarra to Justice League," said the margician who had just whowed up on the monitor in a small box. I trailed off and stopped listening, vaguely hearing something about an amulet and someone using it to block out the sun. "Requesting full League response."

Batman looked up at the monitor where Superman was, waiting for orders. "It's a small fire," Superman said. "Local authorities have it under control."

"Then CADMUS can wait." Batman pressed a button on the keypad and said, "All League members rendezous at Zatarr'as coordinates. Batman out."

Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, and I had walked up behind Batman, wondering what they would tell us to do. Batman turned to us and I looked at him imploringly. But he didn't give me anything that answered my questions. "Stay put."

"What?" Robin said, shocked.

"Why?" I demanded.

"This is a League mission," Aquaman said.

"You're not trained," Flash said.

"Since when?" Kid Flash demanded in outrage.

"I meant not you're not trained to work as part of _this _team," Flash said, indicating Aquaman, Batman, and himself. I was beginning to understand what Speedy had meant.

"There will be other missions," Aquaman said calmly. "When you're ready."

"Until then," Batman said, walking closer to us, his eyes looking at me, finally. "Stay put." He seemed like he wanted to drill his words into me, like that would make me follow his orders. I only stared back, my face a calm mask of blankness. I crossed my arms. The last three **Justice League Members**left. We stared after them until the door slid shut.

Wally scoffed. "When we're ready? How are we ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like. . . like. . . **side kicks!**_" _I think we all could see Speedy's point then, after our partners had left us all, lied to us all.

"My mentor. . . my king. . ." Aqualad sounded so upset. "I thought he trusted me."

"Trust?" Kid Flash sounded outraged now, his anger rising to match Speedy's. "They don't even trust us with the basics! They've got a secret HQ **in space!**" His words cut through me, taunting me. Batman hadn't thought Robin and I strong enough. Bruce didn't trust us. Was that it? Did he not think we were good enough to tell us everything? Were we sidekicks?

"What else aren't they telling us?" Aqualad asked, his voice sad and curious. Disappointed.

"I have a better question," I said bitterly. "Why didn't we leave with Speedy?" No one asnwered. We all had our reason. We didn't want to believe our mentors didn't trust us. We wanted to believe that Speedy was just misinformed. But that wasn't the case, and Speedy was gone.

"What is . . . Project CADMUS?" Aqualad asked, curious and wanting to change the subject.

"Don't know," I shrgged. Batman knew about it, though. Shocker.

"But I can find out," Robin said with a sneaky grin, walking towards the computer monitor. I followed after him, catching on to his idea. Robin began to type on the yellow keypad, but a computerized, female voice said, "Access denied."

"Wanna bet?" Robin challenged. He began to type in a series of codes and then a box with millions of scrolling letters, numbers, and symbols appeared as Robin hacked the computer.

"Whoa," said Kid Flash, eyes wide as he tried to scan all the numbers/letters/symbols. "How are you doing that?"

"Same system as the Batcave," I said with a wide grin, hands on my hips. "Nice, Robin."

"I try," he shrugged. He pressed a final button and the voice said, "Access granted." A building appeared on screen and Robin read, "Alright, Project CADMUS – It's a genetics lab, here in D.C. That's all there is."

"But if Batman's suspicious, maybe we should investigate." Kid Flash grinned.

"Solve their case before they do," Aqualad said. I nodded. He smiled. "It would be poetic justice."

"They're all about justice," Robin joked.

Aqualad sighed. "But they said stay put."

"About the blocking out the sun mission, not this one," I said, happy that I found a lopphole.

"Wait, are you going to CADMUS?" Kid Flash asked, slinging an arm around my shoudlers. "Cause if you're going I'm going!" He grinned down at me in a charming manner and I felt like laughing at how flirty he was acting. Robin smacked the back of his head and his arm disappeared. "OW! Dude!" Robin just grinned. When Kid Flash got over it, he turned back to look at Aqualad.

"Just like that?" Aqualad said, looking us over. "We're a team on a mission?"

"We didn't come for a playdate." Robin smiled. I crossed my arms and cocked one hip. Aqualad smiled and I knew that we were good to go.

Robin and I called our Batcycles to the Hall of Justice. They pulled up minutes later, his red and black, mine dark purple and black. "I'll just run," KF said with a sarcastic smirk. I swung my leg over the motorcycle and looked at Aqualad. "Well, come on."

He looked at me for a moment before sitting on the back, sure to keep his distance. "Don't be offensive, I don't have any diseases."

"I meant no disrespect," he said, sliding into place properly behind me. "I only thought—"

"It's fine," I said, turning my head to smile at him. "I get it." He nodded, thanful that I understood he merely didn't want to offend me. "But you might want to hold on. We'll be going pretty fast." Hesitantly, he placed his hands on my waist and I rolled my eyes. "Okay, let's go, guys!"

When we started moving, he held on tighter, like I knew he would. He just had to get comfortable with the idea. "Okay, CADMUS is just up there," Robin called to us.

"I'm running ahead," KF called and he blurred ahead of us. "Wait! KF!" I called, but he was gone. "Crap," I muttered and sped up, Aqualad now wrapping his arms around my waist as he held on.

We parked the cycles and got off, running up to the building to see two doctors being slung into a window and a red and yellow blur trying to run up the wall, only to slip and dangle from a window. "So smooth," Robin grinned, fileing the moment for furutre reference as I ran past him in the shadows. I ran through the firefighters and snapped my claws out, digging them into the wall as I used to them to climb up the wall. "Is that Catwoman?" I heard one of them ask. "No, that's Baman's sidekick Panthra. Just a new costume." Irrationally, I felt upset when I heard the word **sidekick**. I climbed through the window KF was dangling from and laughed at him. "Cut it out," KF said as he began to heft himself inside. I grabbed his arm and pulled him into the building. Robin joined us moments later, heading straight for a computer. "Let's see what CADMUS is up to," he muttered as he began to hack the long system.

Aqualad jumped through the window. "Appreciate the help."

"You handled it," Robin, said turning to look at him before fixing his eyes back on the screen. "Besides, we're here to investigate." Kid Flash began to go through a filing cabinet, looking for something of importance. "Poetic Justice, remember?"

Aqualad and I looked around the corner to see if there was anyone in the hall. But my eyes were drawn to the left, to the end of the hall. Something was in the elevator. It didn't look human. I began to run towards it but the doors slid shut and I stopped myself from running into the doors. "There was something in there," I whispered.

"Elevators should be locked down," Kid Flash said, running up behind me. Robin pressed the up and down buttons, but nothing happened. "This is worng," he said, bringing up his holographic computer. I looked at it as he scanned the elevator. I smiled when I saw I'd been right. "High speed express elevator, right?"

"Yep. And it doesn't belong in a two story building," Robin said, his eyes scanning the hologram.

"Neither does what we saw," Aqualad said, walking up to the doors. He jammed his fingers between the doors and pushed them apart. I leaned over the side to look down. I whistled and it echoed down the shaft. I couldn't see the bottom. "And that's why they need an express elevator," Robin said. He shot his grappling gun at the top of the shaft and it hooked. He gave it a tug to make sure it was stable and then jumped into the darkness. Aqualad and Kid Flash stared after him in surprise. "What are you guys waiting for?" I jumped down after him. And felt like laughing as the air pushed my long hair up. Had I known we would be on a misson, I'd have brought a hair tye. Oh well. I saw Robin stop moving below me and realized that the rope wouldn't go any farther. I stopped just above him before he swung onto the ledge. I swung after him, swaying slightly before he pushed me against the wall. "Sorry," I said as Aqualad swung on beside us. "Mom should've gotten the flat boots."

Robin chuckled as he sat down on the ledge, hacking into the security system keeping the door locked. Little red Robin heads showed up on the screen, quivering until they all turned green, the doors locks shutting off. "Go," he said. Aqualad shoved them open again. I blinked when I saw what was in front of us. "Welcome to Project CADMUS," Robin said.

It was a long hallway, the lights red and casting an eerie look to the room. Kid Flash ran ahead and I hissed, "KF! Hey, wait a minute!"

But he kept going. I heard a thud and then he slid to a stop in a rush, falling to the ground. He ran back over to us but I was too busy looking at the creatures in front of us. They walked like moneky, but their faces looked sort of reptiliam with tusks. They were grey with a few red stripes that looked the gills. Fangs protruded from their mouth and small, beady red eyes stared straight ahead. One of them looked at us, roared, then looked back ahead. A small white creature with red stripes sat on it's head, red horns shining for a moment.

"No," Aqualad said slowly, his voice filled with awe. "Nothing odd going on around here."

They continued on down the hallway and we watched them until they disappeared. "Okay, we should go the way they came from," I said. "That way we can find out where they came from."

"Sounds good to me," Robin said, running ahead with me. "Come on," I said as KF ran with us, Aqualad catching up quickly. We stood guard around Robin while he hacked the security systems around the door. When it opened, I heard him say, "I am officially whelmed."

I turned to see large shelves hold blue creatures that seemed to be emitting blue lightning into a glass chamber around then. They were sharp, pointy creatures that looked kind of hunched over. Kid Flash walked up to one and pressed his face close. "This must be how they're hiding CADMUS from the rest of the world!"

"The real CADMUS isn't on the grid because it generates its own power. That's what these tings are probably for," I observed, looking at the blue things in the container. "These things look kind of bug-like, don't they?"

"Even the name is a clue," Aqualad said, gazing up at the blue bugs. "Like the nth. Cadmus myth created a new race by sewing dragon's teeth into the Earth."

"This CADMUS creates new life too," Robin said, appearing at Aqualad's shoulder before walking away again. I followed, looking over his shoulder as he pulled out the USB cord from his glove, saying, "Let's find out why."

The hologrpahic comupter came up again and he became to sift throught he information. "They call them genomorphs. Whoa!" Aqualad and Kid Flash walked over to look as well. Images of multiple genomorphs showed up on the screen, some large and fierce, others some and sneaky looking. "Look at the stats on these things! Super strength, telepathy, razor claws! These are living weapons!"

"They're engineering an army," KF said, narrowing his eyes as he peered closer at the creatures on the screen. I glanced up at the bug creatures. Could they do other things besides generate power? How much power could they generate? And what was this energy made up of? "But for who?" I asked.

"Wait, there's something else. Project Kr." We waited for Robin to continue, but he sighed. "The files too encripted. I can't—"

"Don't move!"

~So, what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Meh? Send me a review with that wonderful little button ^.^

Oh, anyone who reviews can get semi-good tasting digital cookies!


	5. Chapter Four

"Don't move!"

I didn't listen and spun around. Standing in the door was Guardian. All around him were snarling genomorphs, their beady reds eyes fixed on us. "Wait. Robin? Panthra? Aqualad? Kid Flash?"

"At least he got your name right," Robin snickered before turning back to the computer. But then he stopped again and looked back at Guardian, his face suddenly losing the joking smirk and instead turning a deadly suspicious. "I know you," said Aqualad, looking at the man. "Guardian. A hero."

Guardian's golden helmet gleamed in the flickering blue light coming from the pointy creatures. "I do my best."

Kid Flash spoke up, looking at him in suspicious confusion. "Then what're you doing here?"

"I think that's my question, boys. Er, and girl." The creatures flicked their long, powerful tails, looking at us though they wanted nothing more than to rip us to shreds. Like they were waiting for their command to pounce on us. I saw a smaller version sitting on his shoulder. Its horns were glowing red. I realized what was going on and my eyes began to scan the room, looking for an escape exit.

"I'm chief of security," Guardian continued. "You're trespassing." I glanced at Robin. He was piecing it together, too. "But we can call the Justice League. Figure this out."

"You think the League's going to approve of you breeding weapons?" KF demanded, feeling a little nervous about having the League called down on us. Plus, who was he to say that we were in trouble? He's helping CADMUS **breed weapons**!

"What? Weapons? What are you talk—" He was cut off as the genomorph turned its head to look at him, it's eyes and horns glowing brighter. He groaned and placed a hand to his temple. "Ugh – my head!" His face froze and then set in a fierce expression, growling, "Take them down hard! No mercy!"

And the creatures pounced. When they were a few feet from us, Robin threw down a gas ball, smoke exploding and clouding around us. I heard Robin's grappling gun and groaned as it disappeared. Great. He'd left already. One of the snarling creatures jumped out of the smoke and ran towards me. I swung my leg out to smack into its jaw, running past it. I saw Flash dive off a wall and take out two of the genomorphs. I yelled when one of the jumped on my back, it's claws going down my back. I screamed and reached backwards, throwing it off me and into the wall. "Panthra!"

"Panthra, come on!"

I looked around the smoke and ran towards their voices, my back stinging were the genomorphs claws had touched my back. I ran around a corner to see Robin glaring lividly at Kid Flash and Aqualad. "What do you mean, you lost her!"

"It's not just our fault, you know! You left us back there to deal with a legion of demon experiments!" Kid Flash said.

"Shut it!" I shouted, running them. "Get through that freaking door because they're right behind me!"

Robin got the door open and Kid Flash and Aqualad got through the door, Robin's hand hovering over the door's close button. I jumped through and the doors slammed in the faces of the genomorphs. I laid on the ground for a moment, catching my breath before I stood up and fought down the sick feeling in my stomach. The marks on my back felt ice cold and stung around the edges. "Panthra?"

I looked up. Kid Flash was looking at the ground where I had been moments before. Blood was on the floor. I stood up straight and felt a presence at my back, knowing it was Robin. He brushed my hair out of the way and held the shredded cape to one side, inspected my back. I felt one of his gloves softly touch my back and I flinched, not letting the whimper escape my throat. "I'm fine," I said. "Just a scratch."

"Panthra," Aqualad said. "Maybe you should wait here."

"What?" I looked at him in horror. "No! I'm fine, seriously!" I moved away from Robin, looking at the floor number at the top of the elevator. "I take it we're going to sub-level fifty-two?"

"What?" KF looked up. "Dude, the way out is up!"

"Excuse me? Project Kr? It's down, on sub-level fifty-two!" Robin said.

"This is out of control," Aqualad said, putting his hand on the back of his neck. "Panthra's hurt, and please stop saying you're not," He said, looking at me. I shut my mouth. "Perhaps . . . Perhaps we should contact the League."

We stood in the elevator, thinking it through. No, I didn't want the League to find out. Not yet. Not until we'd done something of importance. I looked at the doors. Project Kr. What was it?

Doors slid open and I peered around the corner. Oh, holy crap.

_ No way_, I thought as I looked around. _Not possible._

This place looked like some kind of living thing that we were inside. Like we were in the belly of the beast, literally. The walls looked like they had little red speed balls on them with a few purple ones mixed in on random places. Robin ran out of the elevator and I followed, wincing as the skin on my back continued to shift. The ground kind of squished beneath our feet as we ran. I noticed the occasional few cans of something as we ran, but I never stopped long enough to look at the labels. We ran until we came to a fork in the hallway. We crouched down behind some metal boxes. I looked down the fairly identical hallways, possibilities running through my mind. I felt the slashes on my back twitch, like they had a pulse. _Ignore it,_ I thought to myself, clenching my teeth. _Don't draw attention to yourself. You're the only girl here – Don't be weak!_

"Which way?" Aqualad asked, looking to Robin.

"Yeah," scoffed Robin, glancing at me. "Bizarre looking hallway one or bizarre looking hallway two?"

"Halt!"

From one of the hallways came a man – except it wasn't a man. It kind of looked like a genomorph, but everything about it looked human. Its skin was blue, but it looked longer and thinner than a person. It's head looked like a mix of human and genomorph. Long horns curved up out of its forehead. He lifted his hand and the horns began to glow red. The cans lifted into the air by themselves and then flew at us. Robin and I ducked behind the metal boxes while the metal cans flew at KF and Aqualad. They ducked and the cans flew it into the wall, exploding on impact. Robin threw one of his circular Batarangs at his head, but it stopped before reaching his head, dropping harmlessly to the ground. _A telepath, _I thought, remembering one of the powers on the statistics list.

More of the cans lifted into the air, but we all ran down the other hallway. I turned to look over my shoulder to see them soaring towards us. They exploded right behind our heels in a burst of heat and a very rank smell. KF ran ahead of us, probably to scout it out again. "Robin," I said as we ran. "What?" I looked over my shoulder at him. "I don't think this is going to be a very asterous mission."

He barked out a laugh and ran faster. We turned the corner to see an African American woman on the ground, KF jamming a slowly closing door open with a cylinder of the explosive liquid. "Hurry," he said, waving us into the room. Aqualad jumped through and kicked the cylinder out of the door. I looked at the now red symbol on the door – Project Kr. Robin was already on his holographic computer, doing something or other.

"I disabled the door," Robin said, turning to look at us. "We're safe."

"We're trapped," Aqualad corrected him grimly.

"Uh, guys?" We turned to see KF standing in front of a large control panel. "You'll want to see this." He pressed a button and lights began to turn on in a tall chamber in front of him. I walked forward, standing behind his shoulder. The lights revealed a handsome boy who looked about sixteen years old. His hair was black as midnight and as I looked at his face, something about him seemed far too familiar. "Whoa," Robin said, eyes wide.

I walked up to stand in front of the chamber with KF, placing my hand on the glass as he said, "Big K little r – the atomic sign for Krypton!" I noticed three genomorphs in glass tubes above him on the board he was resting on. I peered at him closer, trying to remember where I'd seen him before. "Clone?" I vaguely heard Kid Flash ask. "Robin. Hack." I heard Aqualad say to Robin.

"Oh – right, right. . . ."

They stood behind me, talking about something or other. I wasn't paying attention. This boy. It wasn't just a resemblance that I was trying to piece together, more like I was trying to remember _him _specifically. I felt a sort of connection to him, something that I couldn't understand. It didn't feel like the connection I had with Robin or Bruce. It felt deeper than that. Like I was linked to him. I briefly hesitated before closing my eyes, emptying my mind and searching. Searching for him.

I found him – his energy was a long cord of black smoke in the midst of my mind. I latched onto it and felt the rush as I was pulled into his dreams.

There wasn't much to see. It was mostly black, but I saw the boy standing a few feet away. He wore the white radiation suit and was staring out into the blank nothingness. I cautiously stepped towards him until I was standing beside him. "Hello?"

He turned to look at me and blinked in surprise. "You don't look like the others."

I frowned. "The others?"

"Yeah. Who are you?"

"I'm—"

I clutched my head as pain ripped through my skull. The dream around me shattered into pieces and I fell.

I opened my eyes. Robin was calling to me, "Get back, Panthra, I'm letting him out!"

I scrambled back to them, trying to piece together what I'd seen. No dream I'd ever been in had been that blank before. It was so dark, pointless. The chamber hissed open, steam puffing out as the sides pulled themselves apart, revealing the boy. I waited, not breathing. He was awake. His fingers flexed before curling into a tight fist. I stepped away from the others and moved towards him again. I stood beside him and looked up at his face. I didn't notice the genomorph's horns glowing before it was too late.

The boys eyes snapped open – a brilliant blue – and moved down to look at me. Before I could blink, his fist had sailed into my cheek, sending me flying across the room to slam against the wall. I fell to the ground, feeling like I'd been smashed in the face with a wrecking ball. I looked through hooded eyes to see the boy with his foot planted on Robin's chest before black spots swam in front of my eyes and I crumbled over sideways and my vision went black.

_~ Superboy ~_

I picked up the dark-skinned boy and dragged him back into the other room where the others lay. I hooked my fingers onto the boys' collars, dragging all three with one hand. I looked around. There'd been a girl somewhere. I saw her laying on the ground by a wall and walked over to her. She was on her stomach with her head turned towards me, her face covered in her dark hair. I knelt down and flipped her hair off her face but stopped.

She looked so familiar – like I'd seen her in a dream or something. Her full lips were parted, a bit of blood on her lower lip. I noticed a large red mark on her face from where I'd punched her. Claw marks ran down her back. Carefully, I lifted her in my other arm, kind of cradling her. I didn't want to hurt this one. She seemed too . . . I didn't have a word for it. But she was just so familiar looking that I couldn't help but wonder where I'd seen her.

_~ Panthra ~_

_'Time runs short. You must awaken. You must awaken _now!_"_

My eyes flew open and I gasped, sucking air into my lungs. I became aware of how much my face hurt and winced. I felt my back stinging, sharper than before, and groaned, letting my head hang as I fought of the pain. It felt like it was being ripped apart all over again as icy needles stabbed all over my back. I was in some sort of containment chamber like the one the boy had been in. But now my hands were strapped above me so I was spread eagle. I looked up to see the boy standing in front of us, his eyes hard and his face kind of angry looking.

"What?" I heard Kid Flash ask somewhere to my left. I looked to see them in similar chambers. Robin, then Kid Flash, then Aqualad. "What do you want?"

The boy's face shifted but he didn't say anything.

"Quit staring, you're creeping me out!" Kid Flash shouted.

"Uh, KF," said Robin, glancing at the boy. "How about we **not **tick off the guy who can fry us with a look?"

"We only sought to help you," I heard Aqualad's calming voice say.

"Yeah, then you turn on us!" said KF, his voice still livid. "How's that for gra—"

"Kid, please," Aqualad interrupted him, silencing him. "Be quiet now." He looked back at the boy. "I don't believe our friend has full control of his actions."

I heard a small snapping sound and glanced at Robin. A lock pick had extended from the tip of one of his fingers and he was carefully picking at his restraints. The boy groaned and I looked back at him. "What? What have I. . . ?" He trailed off for a moment before looking back up. "What if I wasn't?"

"He can talk?" Kid Flash said in surprise. The boy's fist clenched, and he said, "Yes, he can." Okay, **now **he sounded ticked off.

"It's not like I said 'it'," Kid Flash grumbled.

I felt a fresh slice of pain up my back and shuddered, my restraints shifting slightly. I felt weak – kinda like jelly. I felt limp and let myself hang, my hair covering my face. I wove in and out of consciousness for awhile, only picking up pieces of conversation.

I woke up again to hear someone say, "Begin the cloning process."

"Pass! Batcave's crowded enough," Robin spoke up. I winced as a chuckle escaped my throat. That got Robin's attention. "Panthra? What's wrong?"

The man's voice spoke up. "She appears to have been attacked by a genomorph. He must have scratched her hard enough to _bleed_. Poor girl. The poison's probably already half way through her system."

I lifted my head to turn it and look at Robin. His eyes were quickly scanning my face and I felt nervous suddenly. Poison? Would this poison kill me? Turn me into a genomorph?. "Well, we can't clone her in that condition – she'd die before we got enough DNA. I suppose we _could_ use her," said the man. "The poison usually has killed a person by now. She must be very strong. I can't imagine how much pain she's put up with tonight, though. And we could always use more clones. Fine. Give her an antidote to hold off the poison for awhile."

I felt a needle stab into the small of my back and I arched as it injected me with what I hoped was an antidote. Thank goodness, though, it was, and I began to feel a lot better. But I still felt drained and I fell forward, supported only by the next thing I knew, more needles were injected into my chest. They began to shock me, and I felt blood leave my body. I groaned and strained against the bands on my wrists and ankles. "I don't know your name," I hissed through my clenched teeth. "But please listen. You live. That gives you the right to make your own future. A weapon or a person. It's your choice. But ask yourself this – what would Superman do?" I broke off in a yell as a fresh wave of volts wracked my body.

I don't know how long they drew blood, but eventually, it stopped. The needles didn't leave, but I couldn't feel them drawing blood anymore. I looked up when I heard the man say, "Superboy? What're you doing? I told you to get back to your pod!"

The boy punched him in the jaw, sending him to the floor. "Don't give me orders," he growled.

"You here to help us or fry us?" KF asked, joking but also serious.

Superboy's eyes narrowed. However, he stopped after a moment. "Huh. I don't seem to have heat vision so I suppose helping is my only option." I blinked. What would he have done if he **did **have heat vision? Robin finally picked his locks and his chamber opened with a hiss. He dropped to the ground, rubbing his wrists. "Finally!"

"Lucky Batman isn't here," I said with a weak grin. "He'd have your head for taking so long."

"Hey, I didn't see you picking yourself free."

"Well excuse me, I was dieing from genomorph poison. I think I have a more legit excuse than you."

"Seriously?" We looked at KF, who had interrupted "That's what you're worried about? The whole League's gonna have our heads after tonight, dude!"

Robin pressed a button on the control panel and the needles left our chests and the glass doors slid open. The restraints on our wrists stayed in place. "Free Aqualad," Robin said, looking at Superboy. "I'll get Kid **Mouth **and then Panthra."

"Don't you give me orders either," Superboy growled and leapt at me. He ripped off my restraints and I fell forward against his chest weakly. I looked up at him, smiling. "Thank you." He nodded down at me, his eyes thanking **me**. Robin freed Aqualad and Kid Flash, shooting suspicious looks in Superboy and my direction. "Come on, hurry up." He snapped, running past us with Kid Flash and Aqualad. I shrugged and ran after them.

"You'll. . . You'll never get out of here!" I heard the man say behind me. "I'll have you back in pods before morning!"

"That guy is not whelmed," Robin said, stopping at the door. "Not whelmed at all." He threw four exploding batarangs and continued after us. I heard some explosions behind and grinned – no multiple Robins running around. Or Kid Flash. I shuddered at the thought of a million of him. Or two. Two would probably be bad enough.


	6. Chapter Five

~I would just like to thank Jess906 and XxxRazorBladeRomanceXxx for being, well, the only people to review this story. You guys rock! Everyone else – I have seven reviews and over 200 hits. If that's not dropping a hint, I don't know what is :)

BTW, RazorBladeRomance (I'm shortening your name for time reasons, I hope you don't mind) there isn't going to be a romance between Superboy and Panthra – I was going to be going for a more brother/sister relationship. I'll explain the connection thing later after I touch base more on Faye's powers. I know I haven't explained those a lot, but I fully intend to explain that later when Zatarra comes for a visit to the cave without **ZATANNA** who will cause a few problems later on, just sayin' ;)

Anyway, enjoy the chapter! I devote it to my two faithful reviewers!

We decided to run back the way we came. I thought we'd catch an elevator and take it back up to the main level and fight our way out. "We are still forty-two levels below ground," Aqualad informed us. "We can make the elevator!" Just like I thought. At the end of the hall, the ape-like genomorphs we had first seen came into view, growling. We all skidded to a stop and looked to Aqualad for directions. We turned to see the round things on the wall glowing red, more cat-like genomorphs crawling out of them.

One of the ape-morphs bashed his fists into the ground. We jumped back in time to not be squashed. Superboy jumped at it, punching it repeatedly in the face. Of course, when he landed, one of them squashed him under its fist. Good thing he has Kryptonian strength. Knowing that there was no way we could take them on, the rest of us merely jumped on one ape-morph to the next until we were behind them all. The ape-morphs, seeing Superboy as the biggest threat, had all ganged up around him. "Superboy! The goal is to escape, not bury ourselves here!" Aqualad shouted to him as the walls around us shook.

"You want escape?" Superboy yelled fiercely He grabbed one ape-morph and flung him at two others, sending them all to the floor. "Come on!" Aqualad said, herding us to the elevators. "But what about Superboy?" I said, trying to look back.

"He'll be fine!" Aqualad said. "Go!"

We made our way to the elevator that Aqualad opened again, not bothering with trying to to damage them as he practically ripped them apart. Kid Flash shimmied along the edge. I saw Superboy join Aqualad as Robin pointed his grappling gun up and was pulled up the elevator shaft. I whipped out the claws in my gloves and boots, smashing them into the wall and climbing up. I looked down as Superboy, grabbing ahold of Aqualad, flew up towards me – and then fell. "No!" I whipped out one of my batarangs, letting it dig into the wall above them. Aqualad grabbed it and they hung there. I let out a sigh of relief and climbed back down to them as Robin slid back down. I stood on the ledge with them as Superboy said, "Thank you."

"Guys!" Robin's voice broke through to me as he shouted, "This level has to be our stop!"

I looked up to see the elevator quickly descending towards us. Superboy smashed the doors open and we all jumped through just as the elevator fell past us. We were in what looked more like a level for offices, but genomorphs don't really belong in an office. They came around the corners, like the ones that had poisoned me. We ran in the only direction they weren't coming from. I don't know if anyone really knew where we were going. Maybe Robin, but not many others.

Suddenly, Superboy said, "Go left!" We obeyed, thinking he knew this place since he was, er, **created **here. At the next corner, he shouted, "Right!"

When we came around the corner we were at a dead end, nothing but a ventilation shaft high on the wall. I grinned when I saw it. "Nice, Superboy!" He glanced at me, not sure why I was grinning. He didn't see the possibilities in a ventilation system like I did. I snapped out the claws on my hand and dug them into the wall, climbing up and ripping the vent off the wall. I let Robin climb in first then Aqualad and Kid Flash and Superboy before I finally went in last.

"At this rate, we'll never get out!" Kid Flash complained as we crawled through the cramped, musty vents. "Sh!" Superboy hissed, turning to look behind us. "Listen."

My eyes widened as I heard the snarling of the genomorphs closing in. "Go!" I hissed, pushing them towards the nearest vent. Aqualad kicked it open and we slid out. I dropped the ground and opened the purple holographic computer. I ignored KF as he hissed, "Dude, she has one too?" I scanned through the security information until I found what I wanted, grinning as I accessed it and changed a few things in the vents. I looked up at them. "I hacked the motion sensors."

"Sweet!" KF laughed.

"Still plenty of them between us and out," Robin pointed out as I stood up.

"But I've finally got room to move," Kid Flash pointed out, lowering the red goggles as he turned and pushed open a door, racing up the stairs behind it. We followed after him, Robin opening his computer this time as we raced up the stairs. I jumped through the genomorphs KF had knocked out, shaking my head. _Always in a hurry_, I quoted Freeze earlier that afternoon. It seemed like a lifetime ago. "Four behind us!" Robin called.

Superboy shoved me forward as he slammed his foot down on the stairs, breaking them apart. "A little warning next time," I said as we ran to catch up with the others. "Hey, next time I'll just let you be poisoned again," Superboy said when we were behind the others. "That's not – oh, never mind," I laughed. We exited the stairs, reaching level one. The hallway was blinking red with the lights on the walls as a warning siren went off. "We're cut off from the street," Aqualad said when we saw KF on the floor, rubbing his head.

"Thanks. My head hadn't noticed," He said sarcastically. Superboy walked forward. He jammed him fingers in between the doors and pulled as Aqualad joined him. They pulled as hard as they could, but the door wouldn't budge. I looked back at Robin, who was on his computer, eyes flashing across the screen. "Can't hack this fast enough," he said, putting it away as we turned to see the ape-morphs coming after us. "This way," he said, kicking a door open and running through. A legion of genomorphs was on the other side, Guardian with them. We were surrounded.

The genomorph's horns began to glow red and I saw spots dance across my vision. I collapsed to the floor, passing out before I was on the ground.

When I woke up, my head hurt like heck, but I was okay. I stood up to find that the others had passed out as well. "I'll deal with Desmond," Guardian was saying.

"I think not!" Desmond stood behind the genomorphs, who parted to see him. He held a liquid in a test tube in one hand. "Project BLOCKBUSTER will give me the power to restore order to CADMUS," He said, drinking the blue liquid.

He began to spasm and fell to his knees, twitching. His skin began to bulge and stretch until it exploded off him, leaving behind a slate-grey body with red markings, huge and vicious. "Everyone, get back!" Guardian, now freed from the genomorph's mind control, ran at Desmond. Desmond merely lifted his arm and back-handed him, sending him flying. Oh, boy.

Superboy leaped at Desmond and punched him in the jaw. It phased Desmond, but only for a moment. He returned his own punch, and Superboy, growing angrier and angrier by the second, leapt into the air and performed a series of punches and kicks to his face. But Desmond reeled back a fist and planted it straight in Superboy's face, sending him flying backwards. Angrier than ever, Superboy jumped into the air, yelling, as he made a fist to punch Desmond. Before he could reach him, Desmond tackled Superboy in the air, sending them both flying through the ceiling.

We ran up to the hole, looking up. "Okay, that's one way to bust through the ceiling," Robin said, getting out his grappling gun.

"Do you think lab coat planned that?" Kid Flash asked.

"I doubt he's planning anything," Aqualad said grimly.

Robin nodded. I was getting ready to whip my claws out when Robin's arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me to his side. I looked up at his face, but he just grinned at me. "I could have climbed up the wall," I pointed out as we went up through the ceiling. "It would've taken too long," Robin grinned, setting me down at the top. I turned and gaped at the sight before me. Aqualad jumped through the ceiling with Kid Flash.

Superboy was thrown towards us. Robin, KF, and I ducked, but he was thrown right into Aqualad. They slid across the ground while we ran up to them. I went to Superboy and slipped his arm over my shoulder, helping him up. We all looked ahead at Desmond. What was he planning on doing? Killing us? Would he ever be able to go back to being normal?

We ran at him, Kid Flash speeding ahead. He dove between his legs, confusing him for a moment. Just the distraction Aqualad and Superboy needed to be able to get a combined punch straight to his face. As he was flailing backwards, KF got on his hands and knees, tripping Desmond. Standing up, KF grinned. "Learned that one in Kindergarten."

I jumped over KF's head, planting my feet on Desmond's face, forcing him back to the ground as he snarled. I flipped off his face as Superboy stood his ground in front of him. Desmond stood, grabbed Superboy, and rammed him into a pillar that dented and cracked with the force. Superboy tried to get a few punches in but Desmond sent another bone-crushing punch to his face. Aqualad quickly wrapped a water whip around his arm when he brought it back to punch Superboy again. Desmond grabbed the whip and pulled Aqualad towards him. The Atlantian jumped onto the pillar and his water whip changed to a spiked club that he swung down at Desmond's head.

But Desmond grabbed the club and threw Aqualad to the ground, cracking the floor. Or, in that case, the ceiling. Depended on which level you were on. Desmond threw Superboy into a new pillar. Flash ran at him to distract him again so Aqualad could get a hit in, but Desmond wasn't falling for this trick again. He threw Kid Flash at the Atlantian and they smacked into the wall. I scanned the area. There had to be something that could help us bring him down. If he was too strong for Superboy, then we obviously had an issue. With each hit on my teammates, the ceiling shook and dirt and dust fell down on us. An idea suddenly struck me.

Robin called KF to him while I went to start on one of the pillars. I attached one of Robin's explosives to it and jumped off, joining Robin who was drawing a chalk X on the ground. "Come on," He said, running towards Aqualad.

KF ran towards the X while Aqualad sprayed some water on it. KF slid to a stop inside of it. Desmond charged him, but Superboy sent an earth-shattering punch to the face, making him fall backwards right over the X. Aqualad generated some some lightning and then plunged it onto the water. The lightning traveled across the water to Desmond, shocking his body with God knows how many volts of electricity "Move!" Robin shouted.

The explosives began to beep, showing telling that they were about to blow. And then they did, and the pillars came crashing to the ground in clouds of dust, fire, and explosions.

We ran as far as we could, but we were injured and tired. When the ceiling began to fall down on us Superboy tackled me to the ground, wrapping his arms around me and holding me to his chest to protect from the falling debris. I felt weight and pressure all around me and suddenly I felt very claustrophobic. I felt Superboy dislodge one of his hands to burst out of the prison of rubble. He lifted a large slab of stone off us and helped me stand. He was busy looking ahead as I looked down at myself and the others. Our clothes were ripped, torn, and the revealed skin was scathed and bruised. I knew that my cheek was no doubt purple/black from where Superboy had punched me and my back was probably a mess. My leggings were shredded to barely cover hardly any of my legs.

Panting, Aqualad looked at us. "We. . . . Did it!" He sounded so surprised I laughed, but winced when I felt something shift painfully in my chest, the claw marks on my back twisting in a fresh wave of pain. I looked at Robin, who panted, "Was there. . . Ever any doubt?" He and Kid Flash high fived, but immediately clutched their arms and sides in pain. I saw Desmond lying unconscious under a pile of rubble not far from where we were. I went over to stand by him. I elbowed him in the ribs. "See? That's the moon. And it's a full moon tonight, too – you're lucky."

Superboy stared up at it in wonder, his eyes flickering between each and every star like he was trying to count them all. Then they fixed back on the purity of the shining moon. A black shape appeared on it, though, coming closer and closer at a very fast rate. I gulped. Uh-oh. Superman.

"Oh, and Superman! Do we keep our promises or what?" KF asked, coming to stand at his left. He crossed his arms and smiled up at the Man of Steel, even though I knew that inside he was feeling nervous. Superboy's eyes widened as he looked at – for lack of a better word – his **father** for the first time.

With Superman came Red Tornado, Zatarra, Captain Marvel, Martian Manhunter, Captain Atom, Hawk-Man, Wonder Woman, Hawk-Girl, and Green Lantern. Those who couldn't fly came down on a green platform courtesy of Green Lantern. On that was Black Canary, Green Arrow, Aquaman, and Batman. Flash ran down to stand by Green Arrow. I gulped as I looked at Batman. He looked none too thrilled. He walked forward to stand behind Superman. We were surrounded by superheroes. But that wasn't the scariest part. We were surrounded by superheroes with seriously disappointed faces. Yeah, imagine that look you get from your parent's times fifteen. Then add on one thousand because they're superheroes.

Superboy walked forward to stand in front of us. Superman narrowed his eyes at him. Superboy hesitated before lifting up the torn material of his radiation suit to reveal the red S on his chest. Superman's face changed to outraged shock. And in that instant, Superboy's face was open with a small smile on his lips. He wanted Superman to like him. Superman was, in all it's ways, his idol. But Superman's face didn't morph into delight or acceptance.

His face changed into a kind of anger and confusion that left Superboy stunned for a moment. But then he dropped the tattered piece of his suit and let his face slip back into hardness. "Is that what I think it is?" Batman asked.

"He doesn't like being called an 'it'," I said, walking up to stand with Superboy. "I'm Superman's clone!" He burst out, angry at Superman for not accepting him. For not even trying to. The other League members around us all exchanged surprised looks of shock at each other. We waited for someone to say something – **anything**. Batman finally broke the tense silence. "Start talking."

Later, after we had told the League about everything that we'd done and seen, most of them left with Desmond. A few of them, including Superman, stayed behind to converse in a small circle. One group of people included all of our mentors. And one other small group was Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, and Superman. Finally, Superman began to walk over towards Superboy. I didn't want to snoop so I turned away to look at Batman instead. My thoughts flashed back to this morning. How he hadn't trusted me or Robin with the League's real HQ. Had it been a security measure or was it really because they didn't trust us? That they didn't think we were ready? Whatever it was, I wanted to know. But I knew that asking too many questions would get me no where. Batman walked towards us and I stood up straighter, not wanting to show just how much pain I was in.

"CADMUS will be investigated," Batman said. "All fifty-two levels. But let's make one thing clear—"

"You should have called," said Flash, crossing his arms and sounding very peeved off. Batman glared at him.

"End results aside, we are not happy," Batman continued, his words a punch in the gut. "You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again."

Aqualad looked at us, and the choice was clear in all of our eyes as we looked at our unspoken leader. He looked at Batman. "I am sorry. But we will."

"Aqualad, stand down," Aquaman commanded.

"No, my king," said the Atlantian. "My apologies. We did good work here tonight. The work you trained us to do. Together. On our own we forged something powerful. Important."

"If this is about your treatment at the hall, the four of you—" Flash began to say.

"Five," KF corrected. "The five of us."

"And it's not," I said, crossing my arms, even though my eyes said slightly otherwise.

"Batman, we're ready to use what you taught us," Robin said, coming to stand by my side. "Or why teach us at all?"

Silence was what we were given by our mentors. Superboy broke the silence. Arms crossed, he scoffed, "Why let them tell us what to do? It's simple." He walked forward. "Get on board, or get out of the way."


	7. Chapter Six

**I'm sorry to say that even after I found the flash drive that held this story, a boy in my class stole it then erased it. You have no idea how infuriated I was. Anyway, I've had to go back and rewrite the whole thing over again and that's why I haven't updated in awhile. I would like to thank you guys for reviewing, you have NO idea how excited I am every time that I see that a new review has come in. Seriously, they make me want to write the entire story in one night :D**

** Anyway, this chapter begins with what happens between that little time jump between the CADMUS night and the day at Mount Justice. **

** BTW, I'm trying to keep in mind that Robin and Faye are thirteen as I'm writing them. Tell me if you think things are a little too mature at times. I'm actually going to make them fourteen really soon so I won't feel as weird about writing little romantic scenes with them in it. Oh, and I re-read the first chapter and I realized that I forgot to take out Batman thinking of Robin when he heard about Faye's dream control. That was when I had the story set when they were old, like ten, and Robin was there before her. Sorry about that! I'll try to go back and fix it later.**

** So, I give you the sixth chapter!**

After a long ride in the Batmobile with a rather stoic Batman who didn't make a single sound, we arrived back at the Batcave. I climbed out, quietly going to the mannequin in the glass case that held my Panthra costume when I wasn't using it. I took the mask off my face, trying not to feel disappointed with myself. Sure, I had help unveil a secret CADMUS project that even the League didn't know about, but what did Bruce think? I'd learned to read him pretty well over the years, but tonight, he was showing nothing. One look at Dick told me that he felt the same way.

When I took off the shredded cape and placed it on the mannequin, the skin on my back twisted and shifted and I hissed, letting the cape fall to the floor as my stomach knotted, blocking my throat with constricting force. I shoved my hand against the glass to keep myself up as I held my stomach, willing the sick feeling to go away. _Don't be weak, you idiot! _I hissed internally. _Bruce has come home with worse than this and never complained!_

But before I could stand again, Dick was at my side. His hand was under my elbow, helping to keep me on my feet. I looked up at him and swallowed the lump in my throat, confused at the irrational warmth that flooded my arm where he touched me. I blamed the pain and said, "I'm fine. Just let me catch my breath. Long night, you know?"

He snorted with a smile. When he was sure that I was okay to stand, I took his hand away. Again, I blamed my dizzy head for the sting of cold on my arm where he had held me up. I took off the rest of my costume (Don't let your mind get lost in the gutter, I always had a camisole and spandex shorts on under it) and walked up into the mansion, my feet dragging a little. I yawned and waved good night to Dick before entering my room, pulling out a pair of pajamas. They were the simple loose pants with a button up nightshirt. I was too tired to worry about looking pretty just to go to sleep. I didn't ever really feel like wearing those little shorts that girls wear to sleepovers to look adorable and cute but just end up freezing all night. Come on, you know that you've done it, too.

I didn't bother buttoning it up, putting it on backwards instead so that the cloth wouldn't touch my back. I collapsed on my bed with a sigh, embracing the plush pillows and soft blankets with a grateful sigh. I heard the door open and I cracked open a eye. Alfred stood in the door, some bandages in one hand with a wash cloth and disinfectant and in the other hand a bowl of water. I groaned. Great.

He walked in, closing the door behind him. He flicked on a lamp, turning it away from my eyes so it shine in them. He placed the things he'd carried in on my nightstand. "You'll be coming home like this very often now, I assume."

I snorted. "Maybe. Bruce doesn't seem to like the idea of Dick and I branching off." I looked at my hand that was resting beside my face, curling my fingers to give myself something to do. I closed my eyes again as Alfred put a numbing solution on my back. "Thank you."

"I'm sure Master Bruce is simply concerned for your safety," Alfred said as he put the disinfectant on the claw marks. "That, and I don't think that you had permission to do what you did tonight. Am I correct, Mistress Faye?"

Feeling a little sheepish, I mumbled a yes. "It's not like we did it just to defy them," I said, feeling a little frustrated "We just wanted to. . . to show them that we weren't as weak as they thought we were."

"I don't think they ever thought you weak," Alfred said primly as he picked up the bandages. "I think they just didn't want to see you all grow up." I opened my mouth to speak, but Alfred said, "Sit up, would you, Mistress Faye?"

I grumbled before doing as told, feeling him place the edge of the bandage on my back. He handed my the roll and I wrapped it around my chest before handing it back to him. This was the process that we had worked out so it wouldn't get awkward as I got older. It always worked well, and after telling him many, many times that I didn't mind, he would help me with the bandages on my back or chest. Although, it was times like that I wished that I had another girl with me. Going to the store to buy feminine products for myself was a little embarrassing Sure, Selina told me all I had to know, but it wasn't like she could just go shopping at the store and drop stuff off for me all the time.

When the bandages were done, Alfred stood back and I flopped back onto my bed, smiling. "Thank you, Freddie. I feel a lot better." Even though he said everyday that he felt I could use his real name since I was older now, I knew that he secretly liked it when I used my childhood name for him. "Goodnight, Mistress Faye." He picked up his things and left, softly closing the door behind him. I slid under the covers, feeling sleep cloud my senses as the warm and comfort of the bed surrounded me. I closed my heavy eyes, giving in to the surrender of dreams.

But I did not dream that night. I had work to do in my sleep. As I did most nights, I stood in the endless white smoke of my The Crossroads, an endless sea of smoke until a path was made. I saw nothing yet as I waited. They would come. The dreams would find me like they always did. I stood in the silence, patiently waiting. Finally, a dull blue light began to glow in the far off mist. As I focused in on it, the mist cleared to show me a way through it. The ground where it had cleared was covered in glittering gold dust, showing me the way. I took a step towards it and entered the dream.

_I was back in CADMUS. We were fighting in the smoke, but this time Robin was with us. I watched as I fought beside them. One of the cat-like genomorphs that had attacked me tackled the dream me to the ground, biting into her neck. I shuddered as I heard her scream, crimson blood pooling as Robin beat it off her. In the smoke, I could hear KF and Aqualad trying to fight off the creatures. There were swarms this time, many more than there had actually been. Robin looked down at dream-Panthra, eyes panicked. He knelt down beside her and tried talking to her, saying that she had to get up. But only crimson bubbles came out of her mouth before her dark eyes glazed. Robin looked up when he heard Kid Flash and Aqualad's yells of pain, hearing the creatures rip them apart. He looked around frantically for someone to help, but there was no one._

_ I held my hands out in front of me, focusing on righting the horrible images. The golden dust blew up from my hands, surrounding me as I concentrated. I opened my eyes that had turned a radiant gold and let the dust settle over everything as an invisible breeze blew it everywhere. Where it settled, things changed and morphed. CADMUS was gone, and in its place was a memory. I let him see the images of Bruce's last birthday. He had convinced Bruce to put on a pointed birthday hat and he laughed at how glum Bruce looked. Dick and dream-me brought our presents forward._

_ Bruce opened Dick's first and smiled when he picked up a blank CD. He raised an eyebrow but Dick told him to put it in the stereo, bouncing in excitement. Bruce did and the Batman theme came on, __the female voices in the background singing 'Batman! Batman!' After a long line of 'Duh-nuh-nuh-nuh's'. At this, Bruce let out a laugh, blue eyes shining as he thanked Dick for the gift. Dream-Faye handed Bruce her present next, grinning at him. Bruce unwrapped the box and opened it up. Inside was just another box. Upon opening it up all the way, he finally came to a small box hidden within all the ones before it. Raising an eyebrow at her, Bruce opened it up._

_ Inside was a folded up piece of paper. Bruce took it out and unfolded it, blinking. It was a picture she had drawn. It was him, Dick, and Faye outside. Faye and Dick were considerably younger, looking about eight years old or maybe a little older. Faye had her arms around Bruce's neck, laughing as he tried to fend off Dick's tugging at his hand. Alfred stood behind them, smiling at the sight before him as he held one of his blue roses._

_ Bruce embraced Dream-Faye and gave her cheek a kiss, thanking her for the present. I withdrew from the dream, knowing Dick would sleep better after that._

I stood in the smoke again, waiting. I realized with a sense of slight relief that there were no more nightmares to correct. But at the same time, I felt a sense of nerves and fear, knowing what was waiting for me as soon as I went into my own dream. The nightmares I corrected couldn't be destroyed. They simply found another person to latch on to. And I was always the closest to them, so they settled into me, waiting for me to go to sleep. The more nightmares I had to correct, the worse the dream was. I knew that the dream wouldn't be as bad as it usually was tonight since I only had one nightmare settling over me. So, with a sigh to get rid of the nerves, I slipped out of The Crossroads and into my own mind.

_I stood in an alley, watching as me and my mom came out of the restaurant I began to tremble as I saw a happy young Faye laughing and smiling up at a mother who didn't have a face. I couldn't remember her face. Not even my father's. I felt my hands begin to shake as I watched a shadow of a man come into the alley. I ran at him, trying to push him back, but I went right through him. Turning, tears brimming in my eyes, I tried to scream for the to turn back. But I had no voice. I could only watch as my mother and father were killed in cold blood, the man running off as a little girl sobbed over her mother and father's cold, unmoving bodies. I collapsed to the ground, wrapping my arms around my legs and burying my face in my knees. My shoulders shook as my heart constricted and twisted, painfully making me howl into the unforgiving night that stole my parents._

_ Eventually I realized that I wasn't in the alley anymore. I opened wet eyes to see myself standing in nothing but black darkness above, below, and around me. I stood, swallowing the sore lump in my throat. _Just a nightmare,_ I chanted to myself. _Only a nightmare, only a nightmare!

_But my mind didn't listen. Above me, cold red eyes stared down at me, the iris dark as blood. I stumbled back, blanching at the eyes that only showed evil and unforgiving ice. They narrowed and voice echoed around me. _"Wait just a little longer, my prize. We're coming soon."

_I felt something smash into my head, ripping it apart as I screamed, collapsing to my knees as it cut through me, shattering me into pieces. And I collapsed in the dark, trying to rid my mind of the endless pain, trying to wake up as I begged for it to stop. But it didn't, like I knew it wouldn't. And I was left there to roll in agony as my mind was obliterated._

I woke early the next morning, my head pounding. I tried to sit up but found myself tangled up in my blankets. I unwound myself from the thin, constricting sheet and kicked it to the ground with the other blankets that had fallen off during the night. My pillows were all over the bed and some were actually in places where they could only have gotten if I'd thrown them. I frowned and rubbed my head, sighing as I tried to get rid of the headache. I stood up and shuffled to the door, heading down to the kitchen for what I always drank after something like that. I usually drank some peppermint water of added lemon to some water for headaches since that seemed to work well.

I sat at the table, inhaling the scent of the peppermint. I rubbed my tired eyes and sighed. No matter how often that happened, I never got used to it. The nights no one had nightmares were always the best. But those rare nights someone had a nightmare, I was in agony all night. A few years ago, I'd given up on getting rid of the others' nightmares. I couldn't handle all the sleepless nights. But then I heard Dick in the middle of the night, dreaming of his parent's deaths. He could remember it clearly because he had been eight at the time. I could only dream of what I'd been told and feel what I remembered from that night – agony, sadness, and a force that made my stomach twist. So I went back to correcting the dreams. The worse the nightmare was for the original person who dreamed it, the same level of intensity was in my nightmare. My hands shook whenever I had to correct Bruce's nightmares, because the things he'd seen were beyond anything I ever had. But he only had nightmares on very rare occasion, so I really only worried about Dick. I drank the peppermint water, feeling my headache slowly fade away as the gray sunlight in the kitchen brightened as the minutes passed.

Bruce and Dick would be up soon. The only reason Alfred wasn't down yet was because he usually slept an hour later on Saturdays. Before they came downstairs, I put my cup in the sink and went up to my room, picking up the pillows and putting the blankets back on my bed. I rolled back into the bed, closing my eyes so that it would seem like I had been asleep the whole time. The others didn't know about the nightmares. I didn't want them to know to side effects of giving them peaceful dreams. I heard someone open the door but pretended to be asleep. I heard someone sigh and the door shut again. I was about to open my eyes, but then I heard someone walking towards the bed. Someone chuckled.

I cracked an eye open to see Dick sitting cross legged by my bed. I sighed and smiled at him, closing my eyes as I stretched. "Hey, Dick, what's up?"

He shrugged "Just wanted to say thanks."

"For?"

"Y'know, clearing up that dream last night," Dick said with a grin.

"Yeah, no problem," I said. _Don't feel bitter because he slept well and you didn't._

"Anyway, Alfred's getting breakfast ready so I came to wake you up," Dick said, and I couldn't help but feel a little angry at how happy and relaxed he sounded because of what I did. But then I told myself that it was my choice and I could stop whenever I wanted. I wasn't being forced to fix his nightmares or anyone else's. So I told myself I was just acting like that because I was tired.

"Thanks," I said, sitting up and stretching. Dick raised and eyebrow and I looked at him. "What?"

"Is your shirt on backwards?"

* * *

><p>Bruce didn't really say anything to us at all that afternoon. Dick and I just laid around the house, trying not to count the seconds in our boredom. We somehow ended up in the gym where Dick was slowly pacing back and forth on a balance beam with ease as I stretched on the ground, touching my forehead to the floor as I reached for my toes. Remembering something, I said, "Hey, Dick?"<p>

"Yeah?" he asked, pausing in his walking to look at me.

"You're birthday's coming up soon, isn't it?" I felt a little bad that I'd forgotten about it.

"Yeah, it is," he said, as though realizing it himself for the first time. "Huh. I kinda forgot about it."

"What do you want for you birthday?" I asked, sitting up to look at him fully.

"I don't know," He shrugged. "Maybe some new video games or something. I already finished those strategy games Bruce got me last year."

"Dick, there were six," I laughed. "And they were for people like Bruce who could see a possibility in every little piece of evidence."

"Do I detect some jealousy?" Dick smirked. My face went sour. "No, of course not, you dork!"

"Really?" Dick teased, his smirk turning to a grin "I think your face is a little green, Faerie."

I leapt up and tackled him off his balance beam, rolling on the floor as we both fought for dominance. I felt Dick's hold on my wrists tighten and I found him above me. He was about to say something but I shoved my knees into his stomach, rolling us over so my knees were on either side of him, his hands now free as my hands planted themselves beside his head. My long black hair fell over my shoulder as we caught our breath.

Of course, though, I shouldn't have left Dick's hands free. His hands, faster than lightning, zipped up to my sides, tickling me mercilessly. I gasped and collapsed to the side, squirming and fighting for air through my laughter as his fingers continued to dig into my sides. "S-Stop!" I managed, trying to get him off with weak hands. "I-I can't. . . I can't breathe!" But I was laughing the whole time so he knew I was okay. But he sat back anyway, grinning as I laid there, catching my breath as a few stray giggles escaped my lips. I sighed, wiping my eyes and sitting up. I looked at him and shook my head. I couldn't help but grin and laugh a little more at how he started rolling on the floor laughing when he saw my messy hair. "You dork."

* * *

><p>The League gave us ('us' being Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Superboy, and me) their original headquarters, a mountain called Mount Justice in a place called Happy Harbor. I had snorted a little bit when I heard the town's name. Seriously, who lived in a place called Happy Harbor? Someone who wants to think their lives would be better in a cheerful little town with a cheerful little name.<p>

"Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary is in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions." Batman told us as he walked in front of our line, his voice serious and grim sounding. I couldn't help but start bouncing on the balls of my feet.

Our team (I couldn't help but grin whenever I thought about it) had opted to weak our civilian clothes, or, more commonly called, civies. I was wearing my favorite zip-up grey jacket. A white camisole with some lace on the top was underneath. On my feet were some old sneakers that I'd had for a year. I was wearing faded blue jeans, the pockets colored on with black marker when I had been bored. Of course, Bruce didn't want us giving away our secret identities so he made Dick and I wear sunglasses.

"**Real **missions?" Robin said, his voice hopeful.

"Yes," Batman said, walking to stand in front of his apprentice. "But covert."

"The League will handle the obvious stuff. There's a reason we've got these big targets on our chests," said Flash who was standing behind KF. He tapped his own lightning bolt symbol.

"CADMUS proves that the bad guys are getting smarter," Aquaman said informatively. "Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly." He looked at the Dark Knight. Batman looked back at us and said, "The six of you will be that team."

"Cool," Robin said, his voice excited. Then he paused. "Wait, six?" In response, Batman looked over our shoulders. We turned around to see what he was looking at. I blinked before a wide grin appeared on my face. "This is the Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian." It was a very pretty girl with green skin and freckles. Her hair was auburn and her eyes were copper colored. Her hair was straight and went to her shoulder blades. She wore a blue skirt with a white shirt, a large red X on it to resemble her uncle. Blue gloves and blue boots were on her hands and feet. On her shoulders was a dark blue cape. She raised a hand and said shyly, "Hi."

"Liking this gig more every minute," KF said quietly to Robin. He quickly sprang into action. "Er, welcome aboard! I'm Kid Flash, that's Robin, Aqualad. It's cool if you forget their names." I rolled my eyes. Some people never change

"I'm honored to be included," Miss Martian said sincerely, albeit a little confused at KF's words. Who wouldn't be a bit confused? I walked over to her and stuck out my hand. "Hey! My name's Panthra. Go ahead and ignore Kid Flash – we all do." Miss Martian laughed at KF's indignant sound of protest as the others walked up to join us. Robin looked around and spotted Superboy standing away from us, his head turned away. "Hey, Superboy," he said, catching the Kryptonian's attention. "Come meet Miss M!" He left it open to refusal, and that was probably why he came forward.

When he joined the rest of us, Miss Martian's top and cape morphed into a black T-Shirt, the red X still in place. Shyly, she smiled at him. "I like your T-Shirt."

Superboy glanced down at his shirt then hers, a small smile playing across his lips that got a few ideas turning in my head. Then KF had to go and butt in, speeding over to his right shoulder and wrapping an arm around it as Robin elbowed him in the ribs. It didn't hurt him, of course, but it got his attention. I looked at Aqualad, pride shining in his eyes as well as strength. "**Today **is The Day." I couldn't have agreed more. Glancing at my team, I wondered who would be the leader. I had no desire to lead. I was better at following orders, but if it was completely necessary, then I would do it. Miss Martian seemed a little too shy and hesitant to do it. Superboy was too rash and KF didn't know how to stay with the group. I decided it was down to Robin and Aqualad.

Call it betrayal if you will, but in that moment I thought Aqualad would make a better leader. Robin had proved in CADMUS when Guardian had found us that he expected his team to know exactly what he was thinking. It was just second nature to him because Batman, Robin, and Panthra didn't have to ever tell each other what they were going to do next. They were so used to each others moves that they didn't think much of it.

But I felt something odd in my stomach as I watched Robin harmlessly flirt with Miss Martian. It was a kind of light twist in my stomach that I didn't understand. It made me want to frown and make her go away, but I knew that was ridiculous. Miss Martian was nice, and I was only feeling that little clench in my stomach out of concern and protectivness. I convinced myself there were no feelings involved as I looked at Robin's grin, thinking of something Batman had told me a few years ago.

_Dating within the team always leads to disaster._

**So, what'd you guys think? If anyone can tell me what the last line is from, you're awesome :D**

**Next chapter will be episode 2 and a some bonding between Miss Martian and Panthra. Thanks for reading! Again, I would GREATLY appreciate some reviews – I live on them :D**

**Click that little blue button and you get . . . . . . more virtual cookies XD**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Alright, so from here on out, things are gonna get a little confusing.**

**I'm not going to be writing every episode, because that would take WAY too long and I intend on giving Panthra her own unique story that's not just centered around the Young Justice story line (no matter how cool it is). Instead, I'll be using short scenes from episodes that I either like a lot or are needed in the story. If I seriously like an episode, I might write the whole thing out. In those cases, I'll write a warning at the beginning of the chapter to tell you that it will be a full episode. And yes, I'll be writing a whole episode in one chapter. And, for the sake of me not feeling awkward, Robin & Panthra are 14 and turning them 15 in the next few chapters. However...**

**CHRISTMAS IS ALMOST HERE!**

**I'm so excited for winter break it's not even funny! I'm actually really surprised that 2nd trimester has come so fast – and it's almost over again! Summer's just around the corner, fellow school students – Hold on!**

The Team was doing much better. We'd actually had our first mission – well, not really, but it might as well have been. We fought a man we thought was Red Tornado testing us. We'd been getting frusturated because it seemed like we weren't getting to do anything. We hadn't gone on a mission in weeks. And then M'gann (Miss Martian) came up with the idea that it was Red Tornado because he could produce tornados. Only later did I fully realize that the tornados weren't red. Yeah, dumb moment on my part, I know. But The Team got in a fight and got angry at M'gann and told her to stay behind. I kind of snapped at them and told them to take care of it themselves and stayed with M'gann. We were heading back to Mount Justice when an idea popped in M'gann's head, her saying her characteristic "Hello, Meghan!" and turning the ship around. We arrived in time to take out the robotic man who wasn't actually Red Tornado at all. The others congratulated M'gann on her quick thinking and good plan. I swear, she was smiling so big I was blinded for a few minutes.

**Mount Justice**

**August 3rd, 13:06 EDT**

I grinned as I watched the holographic disk sail under Aqualad's arm and into the goal, ending that game of air hockey. Aqualad looked up to glare in slight annoyance at Kid Flash, who merely stood back and took a bite out of the banana in his hand. I smiled and turned my head away so Aqualad wouldn't see.

"Recognized: Superboy." I turned to the teleporter glowing as a shadow formed inside. "04."

Superboy stalked out of the teleporter, his fists clenched and his shoulders tensed. His face was beyound furious. It was that stage where they almost looked like they were ready to spit fire at the next cheerful smile.

Unfortuneately, M'gann was this person. "Hi, Superboy," she said, a little shy. She had **such** a crush on him it was almost ridiculous. "How was Metropolis?" He merely walked through the air hockey hologram table, making is waver before disappearing. I looked at him, wondering what had bothered him so much. By the anger and frusturation flaring up in his eyes, I could tell it was something – but then I realized it wasn't a something. It was a _someone_. And that could only be Superman. Of course.

"Ehem." I turned my gaze from a seething powerhouse to Black Canary who had just entered with Martian Manhunter. "Ready for training, everyone?"

M'gann grinned. "Black Canary! Uncle J'onn!" She gave her uncle a tight hug.

"M'gann," he said, his voice happy yet a little awkward. "I was in the neighboorhood and thought I'd see how you were adjusting."

"A few bumps, but I'm learning," M'gann said cheerfully. I noticied Superboy look away quickly. I felt my lips purse. Poor Superboy.

**Gotham Museum of History**

**September 21st, 9:37 PM**

**(I know I skipped 3 months)**

I sat on the roof of a museum in Gotham, looking out over the town. Batman had told us to patrol different sections of the city tonight and be home by 10:30 since we had our first day of school in the morning. I rolled over onto my stomach and crossed my ankles in the air, scratching random patterns into the roof with the claws of my gloves. Idly, I looked out at the lights of Gotham. Eveyrthing seemed so peaceful. The part of town I was in usually had a lot of muggings, but I hadn't seen anything all night. I puffed out a sigh and considered just heading back to the mansion. There was nothing else going on, but I knew that I couldn't just leave the job. I actually really liked doing this, and leaving would only make me wonder if anything had happened when I left early.

I was staring at a streetlight when a small movement caught my eye, drawing my gaze to the street across from the museum. A flash of silver made me pull myself closer to the ledge, pushing myself into a crouching position as my curtain of hair fell over my shoulder. My eyes narrowed as I peered in the darkness. And then I realized I had been looking in the wrong direction. While I was trying to figure out what that silver flash was, someone was sneaking in through a window that now had a new hole in it. I smacked my hand into the roof in frusturation before shoving myself off the ledge, smashing my claws into the building walls as I climbed down to the window he had snuck in.

I dropped to the ground inside the dark halls, letting my eyes shift through the darkness. I slowly crept down the hallway and flattened myself against a wall when I heard a movement. I stayed there for awhile before I leaned my head around the wall. I saw a person go around a corner and crouched like a cat, slowly crawling down the hall. I placed my hands and feet softly, carefully as I focused on the corner. When I reached it, I sat there for a minute before looking around the corner. It led to a medieval area of the museum, old helmets, maces, chain mail and swords everywhere. I saw a black shadow beside one of the display cases and swallowed, cautiously entering the room.

I watched as the burglar took out a thin dagger, cutting a hole in the case and carefully reaching inside. He withdrew an amulet or sorts. It was a kind of diamond shape with a blue stone on it. It hung on a long silver chain that sparkling and winked in the moonlight as the burglar held it up for inspepction. I knew that the burglar would definently be leaving soon, so I crept closer and closer until I was only a few feet from him. I stood up carefully and said, "Visiting hours are over. Are you lost?"

The burglar spun around to look at me. I wished he would step into the patch of moonlight that stood between us so I could see him. I wanted to know what I was up against. But he probably felt the same about me since I myself was standing in the shadows. Silence passed between us before the burglar spoke up. "Not at all, lady, but thank you for telling me. I will take my leave." His speech didn't sound at all like a normal teenager's. More like one who had been raised to be an absolutely perfect gentleman.

"Stop," I commanded, and was actually very surprised that he did. "Come into the light."

"Wouldn't that be unfair? You could see me but I couldn't see you, after all. If you let yourself be seen, so shall I." His voice sounded amused, as though this was some kind of game. He was toying with me. My eyes narrowed. "I don't negotiate with criminals."

"Well, then it's a good thing I'm not a criminal. Which, as I have already guessed, you are not as well?"

I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up in frusturation. He was really getting on my nerves, now. "I am most definitely not," I snarked, crossing my arms. "But I'm not too sure about you, buddy."

"I prefer to think of this as reclaiming something that is mine."

I realized that he had been stalling, then. Talking me up to buy himself some time. I decided to negotiate with him anyway by stepping into the moonlight. I needed to know what I was dealing with before I just launched into a fight. I stood there, watching him, wondering if he would do the same. After a moments pause, he too stepped forward and I took in his appearance. He wore a metal suit of armor that gleamed as though it had recently been polished. Did knights still wear suits of armor? **Were **there still knights? Pads of thick padded armor were woven in on different places of the suit. He wore a helmet that covered his entire face, with no eyes holes to speak of. A kind of pattern was on it, though, like a cross. "Take off your helmet," I said, wondering if he would do as I said once more. Without hesitation, he slipped it off his head. On his face was a grey mask that covered his cheeks and forehead. The bottom of the mask disappeared beneath the armor. The only part of his face that was visible were his mouth and eyes, the latter of which were a warm, dark brown. They were so dark they were almost black, but I could still see brown. Little golden spikes were scattered around the iris, making his eyes almost mesmerizing. His lips were smirking and full. I felt my heartbeat falter for a moment it beat faster. My throat went dry and I felt a warmth flood my chest.

I shook myself. No. Bad idea. He's a burglar, a criminal. Getting all doe-eyed on him wouldn't change that. I had forgotten to check him for weapons. I already knew that he had a dagger, but I couldn't see much else on him aside from that. I remembered something and looked at his chest and then to his hips. I tooked to his waist and saw a simple sword strapped there. His armor and sword had dull gold trim on the plates of armor. He wore gauntlets and metal boots. I wondered how he could creep around so quietly with so much metal armor on.

I could tell he was inspecting me in the same way. I was used to enemies eyeing me up to decide how dangerous I was. But they usually thought me weak because of my appearance. When I looked at him, however, his eyes weren't searching my body for weapons. He was looking at **me**. I was used to some sleazy common thugs giving me a good look over because of the slightly revealing costume Selina had given me, but this was different. His gaze was more admiring, like they I was some precious painting in an art museum.

Museum.

I tensed and stanced myself, prepared to jump him if he ran. He still had the amulet. I wasn't going to let him get away with it. No way. "Put it back," I said, no outward sign of the shivers that zipped down my spine. "And I might a good word in for you with the Commisioner."

"I'm afraid I cannot do that," he said, slipping the amulet into a pouch around his waist. My fist clenched. "It belongs to me."

"No, you stole it from its owner," I said. "And the owner is the man who owns this museum."

"He stole it from me. See, this item belonged to me before it was stolen from **me**. I'm merely taking it back."

I shook my head. "That's not how it works and you know it! Besides, that amulet is hundreds of years old. It couldn't possibly have belonged to you because its been in this museum for almost fifty years."

"Ever heard of reincarnations, princess?"

I paused. Yes, Batman had told me a story once of Hawk Girl and Hawk Man and Green Lantern. They'd been tied up and confused with feelings that they'd had for each other in their past lives. Hawk Girl had been married to Hawk Man but was having an affair with Green Lantern. When they experienced their past lives, feelings of anger, guilt, and love had made them all very confused for a long time. Maybe that's all this was.

"I don't know who you are, or who you were, but this isn't right. Just put the amulet back in the case and we'll talk." I licked my lips and waited to see what he would do.

"Can't do that, princess," he said and I felt twinge of annoyance mingled with something else inside. "But I'd be happy to speak awhile more."

"Oh, just forget it," I growled, launching myself at him. I'd talked long enough. My fist sailed into his cheek and the helmet fell to the floor. He rolled with my punch, flipping over to stand again. He grinned at me, cheek red. "Well, you're a stronger princess than I thought!"

"I get that a lot," I said, swinging my foot up at his face. He dodged every single one of my attakcs, ducking and jumping and turning. In some ways, it felt more like a dance than a battle. Every punch, kick, and swipe I sent at him he dodged. "Do you even know how to use that thing?" I asked, aiming at kick at his head. He laughed, knowing that I meant his sword. He ducked and spun behind me, pinning my arms behind my back as I struggled. The armor didn't feel cold like I'd expected. It felt. . . warm. Like the temperature of the human body. The boy leaned down and whispered into my ear, "Can't we just play nice, princess?"

I turned my head to look up at him, batting my eyes with a soft, dreamy smile on my face. "You haven't seen me play bad, honey." I rammed the back of my head into his face, making his hold slacken just enough for me to twist out of his hold and shove him to the floor. I crouched down beside him and twisted his arms behind his back, one foot planted on the back of his knee. "Now," I said mockingly. "Let's talk about that amulet, shall we?"

"I haven't met many ladies such as yourself," He said, turning his head to look up at me. His care-free smile said that he wasn't worried about anything at all. He didn't seem to care that I had him pinned to the floor or that I could have him aressted and put in jail. On the contrary, it looked like he was having fun with it all. That only confused me even more. But then when he winked at me, I felt anger creep up in the form of a blush on my cheeks.

I smacked the back of his head and said, "Idiot. Just put it back already! You can't be much older than me, and you don't want to spend time in prison. I hear it's not the best place in the world."

"Then it's a good thing I won't be going anytime soon." And, somehow, he flipped over, sending me to the floor. The metal of his glove seized my hand and pulled me up with him, one arm around my waist an the other holding my hand. I was pressed up against the warm metal of his armor, closing to a boy than I'd ever been besides Dick – but he didn't count because it was always just sparring. This was something more. . . intimate? I couldn't find a proper word for it besides that.

His brown eyes sparkled as he lifted my hand up, his eyes never leaving mine as he quickly dicarded my glove. It fell to the floor as I stood frozen. What was I supposed to be doing again? I couldn't tell anymore. My heart was beating too fast and my throat was too full to say anything. I couldn't only blink as he brought my hand up, pressing his surpisingly soft lips to the back of my hand. Zips and tingles swept up my arm as my heartbeat pulsed even faster. "Until next time, princess."

Then he was gone, picking up the helmet and putting it on his head as he raced for a window. I blinked before following a split second later. But instead of stopping him, I leaned out the window after him and called, "What you'rs name?"

The answering laugh echoed in the night. "Let's just call me your knight in shining armor, shall we?"

And I was left alone in the city as Robin's voice buzzed frantically in my ear, asking where I was. I looked at a clock on the wall. Crap. I was an hour late.

**Wayne Manor**

**September 22nd, 7:36 AM**

I stood at the bottom of the stairs in the Gotham Academy uniform. It consisted of a dark navy skirt, some tall white socks and a pair of black flats. The sleeves of my white button up shirt were pushed up to my elbows with a darker navy sweater vest over it. I plucked at the red tie and looked in the mirror. I almost didn't feel comfortable in civilian clothes anymore. And especially not in the skirt that stopped mid-thigh. I sighed and looked up the stairs, the midnight curls in the ponytail tickling my neck. I pulled at the bangs that framed my face as I waited and waited. I looked up the stairs for what seemed like the millionth time... Where the heck was he? Weren't girls supposed to be the ones that took forever?

"Ready!" I looked up the stairs one last time to see Dick sliding down the railing, eyes bright and grin plastered on his face. I shook my head when he landed beside me in his similar uniform (Exchange the skirt with some khakis and a navy blazer) with his hair everywhere. "What?"

"You're not ready – your hair is all over the place! If Alfred sees you he'll have a fit!" I said, but couldn't help smiling. Dick might be a super hero, but when it came to his hair, he had no clue.

"I was trying," Dick said as we walked into the kitchen. "That's what took me forever. But it just didn't want to stay in place!"

"Here," I said, stopping him in the kitchen doorway. "Let me try." I quickly swiped my hand through his black hair. I stepped back to look. It didn't look as bad, but I could tell Alfred would not let him leave without it flat. At that moment, Alfred walked in and said, "Are we ready to –" He stopped when he looked at Dick, who's hair had already fallen into its usual unruly yet attractive state. "Upstairs, please, Master Richard."

"Ugh," Dick groaned as he turned and went back up the stairs, shoulders slouched. I laughed and shook my head. I sat down at the table to wait, thinking of nothing in particular when a pair of warm brown eyes sprung into my thoughts.

Knight.

I felt the back of my hand warm as quickly as my cheeks when I thought of him and the kiss he's placed there. Sure, I'd caught him breaking into a museum. I might've let him go. I wasn't really that sure. All that I knew was that I'd felt something odd blossom in my chest when he'd let his lips sweep across my hand. My heartbeat had sped up when he'd winked at me and disappeared through a window. I closed my hand and shook my head. No. Knight was a burglar. And a good one, at that. I couldn't let him get away next time, no matter how much that little voice told me I just wanted to see him again.

Dick walked back into the kitchen, his hair tamed and controled while Alfred walked out to the start the limo up. I looked out the kitchen window until Dick tapped my shoulder. I looked up to see him fixing his tie, grinning down at me. "Ready?"

"If you finally are," I said. I swung my backpack over a shoulder and walked out the door.

We met up with Barbara at school and put our stuff in our first class. We were disappointed to learn that we only had one class where we were all together – Biology. We walked around the Academy, talking about what we'd done with our summers. Barbara had gone to France with her mom and dad for a little while during her summer, but her dad had to go back to Gotham early because of some issues involving the Joker. Dick and I, however, failed to mention that we were off patrolling Gotham and sneaking into secret CADMUS bases.

When we left to go to our separate classes, I took one of the deserted hallways in an attempt at some quiet. I was turning the corner, thinking of what my math teacher's name was when I ran straight into someone. The textbooks I had been carrying flew out of my arms as I scrambled backwards, trying to regain my balance. My foot slid on a book and I fell backwards as someone else's legs tangled up with mine, sending us crashing to the floor. I sat up rubbing my head and looked to my left where the other person had landed.

The boy sat up, rubbing his chin that had fallen on my math book. "Sorry," I said as I untangled our legs, picking up my Civics book. "I didn't see you there."

"Obviously not," said the boy ruefully as he went to pick up my math book. "Or do you have a habit of colliding with the new kid?" Our hands collided as we reached for the math book and my hand was once again tingled with a shockingly familiar feeling. I looked up at the boy and blinked. Brown eyes.

He looked like some sort of Beach God that spent his summers playing volleyball and doing lifegaurd duty. His skin had a healthy tan. He didn't looked much older than me, but his face was strong and proud. His grin was broad with dazzling white teeth behind perfect lips. His hair was sandy blond that fell around his face, the kind of hair the cocky guys would flip out of their eyes. His eyes were soft and brown, the same eyes as – No, that was impossible. Not even a logical idea. I cleared my throat and took the book from him, standing up. "Thanks, um . . .?"

"James," he said, holding out his hand. "James Smith."

I shifted the math book to my other arm and shook his hand. "A pleasure." I looked over his shoulder. "Thanks for getting my book, but I've got to get to class." I walked past him and had turned the corner when I heard him say, "Wait a moment!" I turned to see him walking up to me again, eyes curious. "What is it?" I asked, glancing up at the digital clock on the wall. Four minutes to get to class.

"Common courtesy says that you tell me your name in return," He said, his eyes now teasing. I couldn't help but smile a bit as I turned to face him fully. "Faye Evans."

He nodded. "I'll see you around then, Evans."

I shook my head and walked to my next class, knowing that Barbara would have to be told all about me meeting the new boy.

Throughout the day, I had James in four of my seven classes. Barbara had been so excited when I told her about meeting him, making me tell her everything about what had happened. I was considerably less excited than her, merely saying that it was just a chance encounter. It didn't mean anything.

"Right," Barbara said with a wink as Dick sat down with us at lunch.

"Whats up?" Dick asked curiously.

"Nothing," I said truthfully. "It's just Barbara being a little too involved."

I smiled at Barbara's scoff of feign hurt.


	9. Chapter Eight

**I am so sorry. Sorry doesn't even begin to convey how bad I feel :( I have had a whole bunch of assignments and projects due all over the place, and I've been trying to find time to write this story. To be honest, I forgot about it for awhile just because school was taking up so much of my life. But I'm back now, and I hope that you guys are still reading this! **

** So, any feedback on Knight? And if any of you were wondering he may be the other guy in Faye's little love triangle. **_Maybe. _**Anyway, I would LOVE to know what you guys think about him. Anything you don't? I know that the armor description was a little bad, but there should be a link on my profile if you want to see him in the armor as well as the amulet he stole. So, without further interruptions, allow me to present chapter nine!**

**Wayne Manor**

**September 25th, 10:17 PM**

I looked at the clock as feelings inside of myself tumbled around, trying to tell me what to do. More than half of me wanted nothing more than to put on Panthra's uniform and run out the door, looking for that flash of silver armor. But the rational side said that it would be best to just forget about him and leave it alone. My fingers twitched as I turned the page of my book. I looked at the pages but didn't read the words. With a frustrated snap, I tossed my book aside. It was no use. No matter how much I hated it, I knew that I would go out tonight. Never mind the fact that it was a school night – just had to sneak out under Bruce's nose. Simple.

I snuck into the Batcave and walked over to my Panthra uniform in its case. I pulled open the glass door and changed, tossing my clothes the floor as I pulled on my boots. At Batman's request, I'd had padded armor sewn into the material for my added protection. I hadn't put up a fight about it – about that little brush with the CADMUS cat-morph things, I had welcomed more armor. I decided that now speed was my ally, so I ran to my bike and opened the door to the Batcave, speeding out into the streets of Gotham.

Okay. Now that I was out I had to find out where he would be. Stealing another item from a museum? Breaking into a bank? Mugging? I had no idea who this guy even was – I realized how stupid I was as I turned into an alley to hide my bike. He could be anyone, like a murderer or something, and I was running around looking for him. Worse, I didn't even know for sure why I was looking for him. To talk to him? Turn him in? I set the bike to defensive mode, so that if anyone got too close it would go back to the Batcave. I climbed up the wall to stand on the roof between the random apartment buildings. I looked out across Gotham, deciding where to go first. The logical place to look first would be the museum. Maybe there was something else in the museum he needed. Or wanted back. Or whatever his excuse was.

I jumped across the buildings towards the museum, trying to decide what I would do if I saw him. Sure, he had stolen something. But he had also said that he was just taking back what was his. Maybe he was just confused – or mentally ill. Either way, I'd talk to him first and try to decide for myself just how sane he was. You never knew with people in Gotham. I idly wondered whether or not this was betraying all the others – Batman, Robin, KF, Aqualad, etc. – and if it was the right thing to do. I was meeting up with a villain, and I don't think they all would see it as I did. But then I remembered Selina (AKA Catwoman) and Bruce, and how he would randomly go out on patrol alone, or split us up. I knew who he was meeting up with. A thief. A burglar. It would by hypocritical if he tried to lecture me about Knight.

I crawled up the museum walls, careful this time to only lodge my fingers into the stones that stuck out from the walls, acting as natural hand holds. I easily swung up to the roof and stopped, my ears straining to hear any sounds. Satisfied, I stood and walked around on the roof, debating whether or not to just go back home since no one was here. I suddenly thought that maybe our meeting hadn't made him feel anything – what if flirting was just his way of getting away from female superheros? That angered me, because if that was it then he was probably long with the amulet. And I had no other way of tracking him because I didn't even know his name – knight in shining armor! As if! More like play boy. . .

"Pointless," I muttered, and walked back towards the ledge. I ran towards the docks, deciding that I may as well do something productive while I was out. No sense in going home and moping over the fact that I let a criminal get away because of raging hormones. I was mentally raging at myself for actually letting him get away last night instead of chasing after him. Ugh, I made myself so mad sometimes. . . I dropped to the docks and looked around. Nothing unusual I was walking around the boxes when my foot bumped into something. I bent down and picked the object up to inspect it.

It was a stuffed animal. I could see myself in its plastic eyes. I frowned. Something didn't feel right about it. I turned it over in my hands. I looked at the stitching around its neck and found that it had hastily been sewn shut. I whipped out a claw and sliced through the cheap thread easily. The bunny's head fell backwards to let me see inside.

At first all I saw was white stuffing, but I knew better than to believe that. I felt around inside and pulled out a plastic bag of drugs. Great. This was such a classic. Putting the drugs in little stuffed animals? Drug dealers needed to get more ideas fast. It was getting too easy. I turned around, intending to call Batman when a voice between some crates stopped me. "Leaving so soon?"

I turned to look up. The shadowy figure stepped forward into the orange lights of the street lamps and I felt fear clog my throat. The horrible face of Scarecrow looked down at me, plastic buttons for eyes and a sewn on mouth on the rough flour sack. I swallowed hard and took half a step back. (This is the Scarecrow from Batman Arkham Asylum)

"Clumsy," said Scarecrow, looking that the animal in my hand. "I shouldn't have hired locals – they always do such sloppy work."

"What is this?" I asked, though I already knew the answer.

"Come now," Scarecrow cooed. "You work with **Batman**. Surely you know what I do?"

"It's your fear toxin," I said. "But in solid form."

"So smart," Scarecrow murmured sarcastically, walking closer. I noticed shapes coming out from behind other crates. "What do you think I'm going to do with that little bag there, kitten?"

I felt annoyance inside but knew better than to snap at him. "Something expected, I would think," I told him, glancing around for escape routes. "Like slipping it into some food meant for a rather important person in Gotham."

"Close, but not close enough," said Scarecrow, the needles strapped to his hands glowing with the orange toxin. They twitched and shuffled around as I stared at them warily. "Care to try again?"

"I'm afraid not," I said, wincing as I realized what my words meant for him.

"Interesting choice of words, kitty cat," Scarecrow was closer now. Too close. "What **are **you afraid of?"

"Not you, that's for sure," I said, braver than I felt as I flipped backwards, my feet connecting with the edge of his jaw. He fell backwards with a grunt. A second later, he was on his feet, shouting, "Don't let her escape!"

I ran and hid between the crates, trying to determine exactly how many thugs Scarecrow had. I could tell there were more than ten by how many footsteps and voices I heard. I swallowed hard and pressed my hand to my ear, pushing the com link that connected me to the Batcave. "Batman? Batman, it's Panthra! Answer!"

There was silence for a while before an answer came. "Panthra?" It was Robin. "What the heck are you doing? Where are you?"

"Robin, Scarecrow's here and there's way too many of these guys for me to take out on my own. I need help."

"Panthra, wait –" But the com link fell silent. I tapped it. "Robin? Robin, what happened? Robin!" Nothing. "Crap," I muttered. I peered around the corner of a box and whipped around again. There was one coming closer. I stuck myself to the side of the crate and stayed there, watching his shadow get bigger until he was close enough. I grabbed him, swung him into the shadows, and delivered one swift punch to his temple, effectively knocking him out. I laid him down and left him there, swiftly moving because I was sure that others had heard. I did this about five times in two minutes. I saw another shadow coming and swallowed hard.

I was getting worried about how many there actually were. I'd already taken care of six and these guys were running now. After I took care of the fourth guy, I found that some of them had guns. That didn't calm me hardly any at all, though. I was getting ready to jump him when something unexpected happened. One thug jumped on me from above, and two from the sides. I was pinned to the ground quickly, struggling under their hands as they dragged me into the light of one of the street lamps. Orange filled needles shone dimly in the light as Scarecrow approached. One man slipped a gag into my mouth as two others pressed on my shoulders hard, preventing my escape as other men tied my hands and ankles together. I looked up at Scarecrow defiantly. I wouldn't scream. I wouldn't. He lifted his hand and the tips of the needles ran down my cheek softly, sending a sick feeling in my stomach and shiver of horror down my spine.

"Such a pretty little thing," He whispered. "I am so looking forward to see you **writhe**."

He brought a hand up to strike me with the needles when a voice rang out. "Where is the honor in attacking a lady?"

We all looked up to see a boy standing on top of some crates, silver armor shining. Knight. I almost felt relieved. Was he here to help? He dropped to the ground and then he was gone. I blinked. Where'd he go? One of the men went down, then another and another. There wasn't anyone around them, yet they were all falling to the ground, unconscious I didn't understand it until I realized something – Knight could turn invisible. It was the only explanation. It was also the only explanation as to why I was suddenly picked up and carried away.

Scarecrow roared at the men to get up and go after us, but I could tell that they were in a lot of pain so they would take awhile to even think of coming after us. Knight's form slowly slipped into view as he ran with me in his arms, helmet over his face. I wished he would take it off – I wanted to see his eyes. Just to make sure that it was him. But that was ridiculous – who else would run around in a suit of armor?

Knight finally stopped running to sling me onto his back and begin climbing up a fire escape. I would've gotten off his back if I could, but having your mouth gagged and ankles and wrists tied usually tends to make a person vulnerable. I really had no idea where he was taking me, or why he didn't just drop me off in the street and leave. All I knew was that at that moment, I was holding onto him to get keep from falling. I couldn't do much with my hands all tied up. Knight heaved himself over the roof. He took me off his back and put me sat me down to kneel in front of me, working at the knock that tied the gag. When it was undone, I spat it out of my mouth, revolted at how dirty it was. He undid my bonds and stood up as I rubbed the circulation back into my wrists. I looked up at him suspiciously. "How did you know where I was?"

He looked down at me. It made me feel uncomfortable and weak, so I stood. Even though I was almost a head shorter than him, and his helmet only made me more uncomfortable, I felt a bit stronger knowing that I could get away if necessary. "I was just. . . Well, I was around and decided to see what you were up to. Good thing I did, too." I didn't understand why Knight wore the helmet – I couldn't see his face with it on. Maybe that was the point. But how did he see, anyway?

"Knight," I began, but he interrupted me.

"Knight?" His voice was questioning. He looked down at his armor. "Huh. I suppose it is fitting."

"You didn't give me much else to go on," I pointed out. "But, if you don't mind me asking, how can you see with your helmet on?"

"Oh." He reached up and slipped it off, shaking out his hair. "Helmet hair," he grinned as he swiped his hand through the blond locks. "This suit has some history to it. Could you spare some time?"

I pursed my lips. "Where's the amulet you stole?"

He scoffed. "You're not still going on about that, are you? I told you, it was mine to begin with. Besides, it's right here." He pulled at a chain around his neck. Out appeared the amulet, which I realized had a cross pattern on it identical to his armor. Maybe he was telling the truth. "if you don't mind conversing with a 'criminal', have a seat." He sat down on the cement roof and warily, I sat down across from him.

"I'm not from this world." I was slightly shocked as he said those words. I frowned at him.

"If you want me to believe you, starting off like that isn't helping you," I said. Was this guy for real? The knight's armor was a little eccentric, yes, but was he legitimately crazy?

"Let me explain," He said, beginning to draw pictures in the dust on the building. I watched as he drew a large circle and then four circles scattered around it, connecting them all with lines to the center circle. "This center circle here is Earth," Knight said, labeling the biggest circle. "The other four realms are centered around it. There's Agrilion," Knight said, labeling the farthest circle from the center. "This is Afravene, Espyrus, and Myrillian." He labeled the last three and began to draw a few waves on the lines that connected them. "Each realm is different. You can travel to each realm, but to do so you have to be transported by the divine ruler of your realm. I was only able to get here because of Tagiah, goddess of my home." He pointed to Myrillian. "That is my home. Tagiah has sent me here with a mission. And it's rather important."

"And what mission would that be?" I asked, trying to wrap my mind around it all. Maybe he was just crazy. Maybe he was telling the truth. How was I supposed to know? If anything it was an entertaining notion.

"That's not for you to know right now," Knight said quickly. "But this armor was given to me by Tagiah. I can see through the metal of this helmet completely, like it isn't there. To all others, though, they see a helmet. My sword, however, is very real." He pulled it from its scabbard and I sat a bit more rigid, clenching my fists in my lap. Batman had taught to always be wary in a place you don't know with a possibly crazy person. I believe that rule applied here.

"The sword will destroy certain creatures like a normal sword," Knight said. "But it's works more like a rather blunt object on mortals. So I cannot hurt humans with this like a normal sword would, unless I bludgeon them to death, of course." Somehow I didn't put it past him. He sighed when he saw my face. "I know what you are thinking – that I'm crazy and need to be put in a psycho house. But I'm not. These are real, and I'm not from here." He pointed to one of the circles.

I pursed my lips. Other worlds had always been something I had liked to think about as a child. But I wasn't a child anymore, and I honestly didn't know what to think about this. But didn't magic exist? And aliens? Life on other planets? If that could exist in a rational world, why couldn't alternate dimensions? Places where there was an all-powerful being? Maybe. I didn't have much reason _not _to believe him.

"And this amulet," I pointed at his chest, though the amulet was hidden beneath the metal. "It really _is _yours? Why did you have to steal it back?"

"This," Knight, said, pulling it out, "is a lucky charm. Anyone wearing it has protection from tdarkness. It also allows me to travel between my world and yours. Tagiah had sent it with a previous champion, but it was taken from him when he failed his mission."

"What was his mission?" I asked, more out of curiosity than anything.

"The same as mine," Knight answered vaguely.

I was quiet for awhile. "So there's a chance that you'll fail too?"

Knight looked up and grinned. "Is little kitten scared for me?"

"No," I said indignantly, a red blush creeping up my face anyway. "I was just wondering!" I got control of myself before asking, "What happens when you fail your mission?"

"We die," Knight shrugged. He continued hastily when he saw my expression. "Calm down! We just get re-born at the beginning of our life cycle. You know, back as babies. We never really die because we're always re-born."

"I see," I said, looking at my fingers. I looked up. "And this darkness. What's that?"

"The typical," Knight shrugged. "Evil. It protects you from dark forces."

"And I'm not allowed to know anything else?"

"It's not like you've told me anything about you." That was true, but I had more reason to be skeptical of him that he did of me. I returned my gaze to my fingers.

"Do you believe me?" Knight asked. I continued to look at my fingers, not saying anything. "Come now, look at me!" I felt the warm metal of his glove touch my chin and make me look up. Knight's face was teasing, but his eyes were serious.

I swallowed before saying, "I don't see any reason not to believe you, so, yes, I do."

"Fantastic," Knight said, and I don't believe I'd ever seen a person smile so much. He stood up and quickly grabbed my hand, pulling me to my feet. "It was good to see you again, princess."

"Why do you keep calling me that?" I asked, realizing that he hadn't let go of my hand.

"It suits you," he said with a smile. He looked over my head suddenly. "It seems like your companions are coming." As I turned my head to look behind me (and indeed see black shapes running across rooftops) Knight bent down, kissed my cheek, and then disappeared. My entire face flushed and I tried to calm it as Batman and Robin dropped beside me. I turned my back tot hem so they wouldn't see my face.

"Where's Scarecrow?" Robin asked.

"He was at the docks," I said, trying to think of something to cover up Knight. But there was no way around it. They knew that I wouldn't have left the fight.

"Then why are you here?" Batman asked. I could tell that he knew something was up.

"Scarecrow had me," I said quietly. "He was going to inject his fear toxin into me." I turned to look at them. Robin looked worried, but Batman's face was stoic as ever. "But someone saved me and brought me here."

"Who?" Robin asked, coming closer.

I smiled for a moment. I wondered if Knight was still around, invisible, but watching. "A Knight," I said, and couldn't help but keep the admiration out of my voice. "He took out the rest of Scarecrow's men and saved me. He brought me here, and now you're here."

"Your last communication with us was over half an hour ago," Batman said. "There must have been a lot of them for it to have taken you so long."

"Yes," I said. "There were a lot of them. But they had guns, so I was trying to be more careful." I looked up at him. His eyes told me he knew. He knew that I was friends with this person, this other hero. But I could tell he was worried as well, because there was another vigilante running around Gotham City.

"If you see this Knight again, bring him in to the police." Batman said harshly. He turned his back on me and began to leave.

"Why?" I asked, horrified. "He saved me! I owe him my life!"

"He's another vigilante that could be playing by his own rules. We don't know his intentions, we don't know his background, and we don't know whose side he's on."

I didn't argue anymore. I returned to the Batcave, undressed, and went to bed. I knew that Batman was right. Knight could be crazy for all I knew. But the way he spoke, and the ways his eyes looked – I knew he was telling the truth. I knew he was. I also knew that Batman would be keeping a close eye on me whenever I went out, now. But he was right. In reality, Knight was someone that we didn't know about. And as I laid under the blankets in my bed, I tried not to think of him. I tried to focus and think of something else, but I couldn't. So I closed my eyes, and entered the Crossroads. I quickly took care of Dick's nightmares and then Bruce's. And when I finally went to sleep that night, I was afraid. Because lately, whenever I used my powers, the dreams only got worse.

They were piling up and I didn't know what to do about it. Every night, horrible faces, ripping claws, gnawing teeth flooded my dreams. I was beginning to be afraid to even close my eyes. I was afraid now. A person is supposed to feel safest in their bed, a place that is warm and familiar and comfortable. But it brought me no safety. I thought it odd that the one thing I was afraid of was, initially, was my own mind. But I faced my fears and I closed my eyes, and the nightmares flooded my dreams, washing away the light.


	10. Author's Note 2

I don't really know what to do.

Since no one is reviewing, I can't get the urge to go on with this story. I don't feel like anyone really reads it, because no on takes any time to ever review. Seriously, I need some feedback!

I guess I can try and upload again. But right now, I can't find any inspiration for this story :(

Sorry to the people who actually review.


	11. Arthur's Note 3

Hey there!

Okay... I'm horrible. Nothing I can say for myself right. Don't even know how many people are actually reading this, either.  
>Can I start by saying I despise school? To type my stories, I use a school-issued laptop given to the students at my school at the beginning of the year. I thought there was an amount of money that you could pay to be allowed to keep the laptop over the summer – well, I was wrong. All of my stories were on my computer, and then one day they sprung it on us that the laptops were to be taken. We weren't even given enough time to take the stuff from the hard drives.<p>

Needless to say, my stories were gone. All of them. Nothing left. I was seriously upset for the longest time, and since I don't have a desktop at my house or any other type of computer, I couldn't find a way to type. I got so desperate that I brought a notebook around with me everywhere so that whenever I got an idea, I'd write it down. It's now full. I tried to write down my story in there, but I couldn't get into it because I couldn't view where I left off in the chapters on here.  
>I've re-read Panthra now that I've got my laptop back, and I feel a little displeased. So I'm going to start over. No, not completely over – Panthra will still be Panthra. But I'm going to go back and re-do a few things I thought could have been done better.<p>

So yeah – I'll try and start updating my stories soon. I seriously need it... I understand if people have forgotten about this story :) Still, though, please respond to this message with that lovely little review button and maybe give me some CONSTRUCTIVE criticism :) Like what things you'd like to see re-done, or ideas you may have for the story :)  
>Thank you so much to anyone who is reading this note. Sorry if any of you got excited thinking it was a chapter :O<p>

~ L.L


End file.
